Sherlock's Adventures Part 1
by JaneHolmesGold
Summary: Sherlock Holmes n'a aucune enquête depuis deux mois et s'ennuie à mourir. De plus, il vit seul depuis le mariage de John. Comment se passera sa future colocation avec sa nouvelle assistante, Jane Smith ?
1. Chapter 1

**Mes fanfictions sont entièrement fictives et doivent être considérées comme telles par les lecteurs. Certains chapitres auront des évènements tragiques tout comme le cancer d'un personnage secondaire...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **ATTENTION CHAPITRE M ENFANCE MALTRAITEE**

 **Chapitre 1 : Les familles Holmes et Smith**

 **La famille Holmes**

Il y a un proverbe qui dit « on ne choisit pas sa famille ». Cette expression convenait parfaitement à la famille Holmes. En effet, Sherlock Holmes tout comme son frère Mycroft, était né d'un mariage arrangé. Tout avait commencé en ce jour du 16 mars 1983 à 20h. Nous étions à Lake Castle. C'était une soirée mondaine. Parmi les invités, se trouvaient Edward Holmes et Elizabeth Stevenson. Edward était un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts dont toutes les femmes tombaient en pamoison. Il était aussi très riche. Elizabeth était brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noirs, mais elle était tout le contraire d'Edward en terme de caractère : il était macho, sans conscience, sans scrupules et avide de pouvoir. Elle était innocente, romantique, très sensible et assez naïve.

Ils furent présentés l'un à l'autre par les pères d'Edward et d'Elizabeth, comme cela se faisait dans les réunions de ce genre et dans ce milieu. Edward proposa alors à Elizabeth de danser une valse, ce qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant la soirée, car Elizabeth était tellement subjuguée par Edward que les mots mouraient au fond de sa gorge et Edward la trouvait dénuée de toute fantaisie et de toute conversation, bien qu'il détestât les femmes bavardes. Elizabeth n'avait que 18 ans et était inexpérimentée en matière d'hommes tandis qu'Edward avait 21 ans, était libertin et n'était attaché à personne, ni à aucun homme ni à aucune femme. En effet, Edward ne tombait jamais amoureux et préférait s'amuser avec les femmes et les laisser pour compte ensuite. Les pères des deux jeunes gens avaient décidé de leur mariage dès qu'Elizabeth avait atteint l'âge de 18 ans, 2 jours auparavant. La famille d'Edward pensait que le fait pour leur fils d'avoir une épouse et un foyer stopperait son côté libertin et que ses fils permettraient de continuer la lignée des Holmes.

Puis, Edward encouragé par sa famille et se forçant, arriva au domaine de Mayfield, le château campagnard de la famille Stevenson, un mois après la réception de Kensington Palace. Elizabeth se trouvait dans le jardin et il l'y rejoignit.

« Miss Stevenson ?

 _Il est là! Depuis le temps que je voulais le voir!_

-Monsieur Holmes ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

-Très bien. Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Oui. Ecoutez, Elizabeth, vous savez que je suis un célibataire très convoité et que je me dois de fonder un foyer. Tout ça pour vous dire que je voudrais vous épouser.

 _Oh mon Dieu! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!_

-Oui. Je veux vous épouser, Edward.

-Parfait. Venez, allons en informer votre famille. »

Il lui tendit son bras et elle le prit avec joie. Puis, ils allèrent trouver la famille de la jeune fille pour leur faire part de la demande en mariage d'Edward. Monsieur Stevenson accepta, considérant déjà Edward comme son fils. Georges était également ravi de ce mariage car Edward était un de ses amis les plus proches.

Elizabeth prépara son mariage avec joie et avec son personnel. Elle se sentit mélancolique car sa mère n'était pas là pour lui donner des conseils pour se comporter avec son futur époux. En effet, celle-ci était décédée un an auparavant. Son père ne s'était jamais remarié et avait fait mener à Elizabeth et Georges une vie austère dans leur château campagnard de Mayfield. Elizabeth avait très peur et n'avait aucune amie. Elle se souvint du sourire éclatant de sa mère, de sa douceur quand elle la consolait de ses cauchemars, de sa prévenance. Elle avait été très proche de sa mère, avait passé son temps avec elle près du foyer un livre à la main et elles avaient cueillis ensemble des fruits saisonniers dans les bois voisins. Le jour où Jane Stevenson mourut, les arbres étaient en fleurs, les oiseaux chantaient de leur voix mélodieuse. Jane était pourtant jeune mais elle était atteinte d'un cancer au poumon qui était héréditaire dans sa famille d'origine, les Wood. Elle recommanda ses deux enfants à son époux et, prenant, sa fille à part, elle lui demanda simplement d'être heureuse. Quant à Georges, celui-ci ne fut guère peiné de perdre sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, il rêvait de batailles, de gloire et de pouvoir. Sa sœur cadette avait des ambitions plus simples : elle souhaitait simplement avoir un mari qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle était et non pour son rang social.

Le jour du mariage arriva le 20 août 1983, dans la chapelle du château de Mayfield, le temps était humide, les invités suffoquaient sous leurs corsets et chemises, la mariée elle-même se trouvait mal à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Elizabeth fit son entrée, éblouissante de beauté et de bonheur, tandis que son futur mari affichait une mine résignée. Il avait préparé le mariage avec ses serviteurs hâtivement et voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de la nuit de noces qu'il considérait comme une corvée, pour retrouver ses habitudes qui lui manquaient depuis plusieurs mois. En effet, il était surveillé sans cesse par sa famille, les services secrets, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de prendre le trône de sa cousine, et pour qu'il ne fréquente pas d'autre femme que sa fiancée. Il avait toujours été ambitieux, voulant s'élever le plus loin possible et n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il avait été surveillé par sa famille depuis sa naissance car il était fils unique.

 _Quelle corvée! Mais je vais me débrouiller pour revenir à la vie que je désire mener! Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera! Pensa Edward._

Elizabeth et Edward acquiescèrent aux questions de l'evêque qui les déclara unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, les bénit ainsi que l'assemblée. Après le mariage et la fête qui suivit, les époux allèrent s'installer au château familial des Holmes : Lake Castle. Le château majestueux dominait un lac de couleur bleu nuit et ses jardins étaient aussi immenses que ceux des jardins royaux. Les Holmes entrèrent dans la demeure. Elizabeth fut conduite par son époux à sa chambre. Celui-ci se retira afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Elle fut apprêtée pour la nuit de noces par Helen et Mary, ses femmes de chambre. Elle craignait le devoir conjugal. Mais elle aimait Edward et cet amour lui permettrait de supporter cette épreuve.

A peine les servantes se furent-elles retirées, qu'Edward pénétra dans la chambre. Il la conduisit au lit sans un mot. Puis, il la déflora. La perte de sa virginité fit monter les larmes aux yeux d'Elizabeth qui se retint de ne pas hurler. L'acte accompli, Edward se retira dans sa chambre. Elizabeth s'endormit avec difficulté. Le lendemain matin, elle fut apprêtée par Helen et Mary. Elles lui passèrent le traditionnel jupon, l'étouffant corset et enfin la robe de couleur rose pale. Elizabeth devait se changer plusieurs fois par jour de robes, de chaussures, comme les autres femmes de sa condition. Elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner et demanda Edward. James, le majordome lui répondit que celui-ci était sorti pour affaires et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Bien que déçue de l'absence de son époux, elle prit son repas sans lui car elle se dit qu'elle devait faire honneur à son nouveau nom ainsi qu'à son époux.

 _Quel dommage de ne pas le voir! Pensa Elizabeth._

Pendant ce temps-là, dans les bas-fonds de la capitale, Edward Holmes retrouvait avec un plaisir non dissimulé ses vieilles habitudes. Il commença par retrouver ses maîtresses. Celles-ci étaient toutes de prostituées notoires. Il n'avait pas de maîtresse issue de l'aristocratie pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa famille. Ces femmes du peuple avaient un maquillage vulgaire, arboraient des décolletés vertigineux, parlaient haut et fort, chantaient des chansons paillardes et grivoises, avaient un langage grossier et une voix nasillarde. Ensuite, il alla boire avec ses amis et rentra au château tard dans la nuit complètement saoul. Il se coucha directement dans sa chambre.

Les pères des deux jeunes gens ne comprenaient pourquoi au bout de trois mois de mariage qu'Elizabeth ne soit toujours pas enceinte. Ils sermonnèrent les époux à propos de leur descendance. Elizabeth se retint de ne pas pleurer tandis qu'Edward se retint de ne pas dire ses quatre vérités à son père. Ils se retirèrent et Edward déclara à sa femme qu'il était grand temps d'avoir un héritier. Elle accepta et c'est ainsi qu'elle annonça à sa famille sa grossesse un mois plus tard.

Elle était heureuse d'avoir bientôt son enfant comme tout le monde, mais elle avait peur qu'Edward soit trop sévère envers leur fils, que l'enfant se révèle être une fille, décevoir sa famille si elle perdait l'enfant ou bien qu'elle ne survive pas à l'accouchement. Elle passa ses neuf mois de grossesse, seule comme à l'accoutumée, dans son lit, car le médecin lui avait interdit tout effort physique et elle craignait de faire une fausse couche. Elle supportait difficilement les nausées et se plaignait des absences répétées d'Edward. Il disait à chaque fois qu'il avait à régler ses affaires. Celui-ci venait la visiter une fois par jour par pure politesse et ne restait pas plus de cinq minutes.

Enfin, la naissance tant espérée arriva. Dans la nuit du 17 au 18 août 1984, elle sentit des contractions très fortes et fit quérir le médecin Charles Darnley. Celui-ci logeait au château depuis l'annonce de l'évènement. Il fit demander les sages-femmes. Elles arrivèrent et procédèrent à l'accouchement. Elizabeth hurlait de douleur tant elle avait peur et mal. Ses hurlements énervaient Edward qui avait de plus en plus de mal à la respecter et à la supporter.

 _Il y a intérêt que cela soit un fils, au moins, je n'aurais plus à la supporter! Pensa Edward._

Enfin, l'enfant sortit : c'était un garçon. On fit demander le père qui se trouva fort heureux d'avoir enfin son héritier. Ses parents l'appelèrent Mycroft James.

Elizabeth pensait que la naissance de Mycroft lui permettrait d'avoir l'amour et le respect d'Edward. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il lui enleva leur fils pour l'élever car il pensait que s'il était élevé par des femmes, il serait efféminé. Malgré les supplications de sa mère, l'éducation de Mycroft fut donc confiée à son oncle. Le général Stevenson avait participé à la guerre des Malouines et s'était distingué non par sa bravoure mais par sa cruauté à n'épargner aucun ennemi survivant. Il avait tout de même été proclamé général du 5e corps d'artilleur pour services rendus au royaume. Il ne s'était pas marié car il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur que son beau-frère : c'est-à-dire épouser une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'aimerait pas. Fort heureusement pour lui, son père était décédé quand il avait été déclaré général et il n'était pas obligé de se marier, car tous les membres de sa famille étaient morts à l'exception de sa sœur cadette. Georges était antipathique, n'avait aucun sentiment ni aucun scrupule quand il s'agissait d'atteindre ses objectifs. Il n'aimait pas sa famille et ne s'attachait à personne. Il éduqua Mycroft à la manière militaire : à partir de la naissance de Mycroft à ses 5 ans, le petit garçon était réveillé par des coups de feu à l'aube, il dormait la fenêtre ouverte même en hiver et il voyait sa mère à l'heure des repas. De 5 ans à 15 ans, il reçut une éducation strictement militaire. Il dut participer aux chasses de son père et tuer lui-même quelques animaux. Il fut dégoûté de lui-même et perdit le sommeil après cela, car il considérait que tuer des animaux était un assassinat. Ses journées habituelles étaient réglées de manière précise : il se levait à 5h du matin, prenait un petit déjeuner léger, s'entraînait à tirer sur des cibles, chassait, apprenait les tactiques militaires et faisait des exercices sportifs comme la course et se couchait enfin à minuit.

Un jour, Mycroft tomba malade en plein hiver à cause du froid qui régnait dans sa chambre. Il arriva au déjeuner et vomit sur la table. Son père le prit à part dans le couloir et lui flanqua une fessée maison. Quand Mycroft put s'échapper, il alla dans la chambre de sa mère au deuxième étage. Sa mère n'avait pas mangé avec eux car elle était malade. Quand elle vit son fils entrer en trombe dans sa chambre, l'air désespéré, elle se releva vivement.

« Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ? Demanda Elizabeth très inquiète à Mycroft.

-Je ne me sens pas bien maman. Je suis malade et j'ai vomi sur la table de la salle à manger. Répondit Mycroft en pleurant.

-Ton père t'a frappé ? Dit-elle en voyant la marque rouge sur la joue de son fils.

-Oui, j'ai pu m'échapper. »

A peine eut il finit sa phrase, qu'Edward entra dans la chambre.

« Ah vous voilà enfin ! Vous allez payer jeune homme pour votre affront ! Déclara Edward d'une voix doucereuse.

-Edward, je vous en prie, soyez miséricordieux envers notre enfant ! Dit Elizabeth d'une voix suppliante.

\- Il n'y a que la sévérité envers les enfants mal élevés, Madame. Et je vous prierais désormais de ne plus intervenir dans mes affaires !

\- Mais Edward, Mycroft est aussi mon fils ! J'aimerais tellement m'occuper de lui, je vous en prie !

\- Laissez les hommes s'occuper des fils et les femmes s'occuper de la maison et de leurs filles. Quant à vous, Monsieur, vous venez avec moi.»

Edward joignit le geste à la parole en empoignant son fils par le col. Mycroft garda sa dignité pendant que son père le frappait avec la cravache de son cheval pendant 15 minutes. Aucune larme, aucun cri ni aucune parole ne sortirent de sa bouche. Le 20 octobre, Edward pénétra dans la chambre de sa femme. Elle leva les yeux de son livre. Edward venait remplir son devoir conjugal car il pensait qu'un seul héritier ne suffirait pas, si Mycroft mourait, la lignée des Holmes serait éteinte. Les deux époux couchèrent ensemble et pour une fois, les deux étaient heureux : Elizabeth car son mari lui était enfin revenu et Edward car il allait avoir un deuxième héritier. Un mois après, Elizabeth annonça à son époux qu'elle était enceinte. Elle accoucha le 19 juillet 1989, dans l'après-midi d'un fils. Les parents l'appelèrent Sherlock Edward. Edward était le prénom donné par Elizabeth à son fils en l'honneur de son époux. Celui-ci s'en moquait éperdument mais était ravi d'avoir un fils de nouveau.

Sherlock connut le même sort que son frère ainé concernant son éducation et son baptême à Westminster. Son parrain fut son oncle. Bien que les deux frères n'aient pas le même âge, ils s'entendirent bien et il n'y avait aucune compétition entre eux. Sherlock était plutôt solitaire et Mycroft était plus sociable mais très timide. Les seuls cadeaux qu'ils recevaient de leurs parents étaient des ouvrages militaires, des armes à feu et des épées. Leur mère avait bien essayé de leur offrir des peluches quand ils étaient bébés, des autres livres, des bonbons, mais leur père les avait détruit à chaque fois devant eux en les traitant de « jouets pour fillette». Ils avaient reçu aussi beaucoup d'argent et d'autres cadeaux comme des montres par leur marraine. Ils n'avaient connu que des « grandes personnes ».

Un jour, Sherlock se trouvait avec sa mère dans le boudoir bleu et jouait avec le bichon frisé de celle-ci. Ils étaient si bien, Sherlock s'amusait avec le chien et sa mère lisait. Edward entra en trombe dans la pièce avec son fusil. En fait, il venait de rentrer de la chasse et n'avait pas réussi à tuer le cerf qu'il voulait. Il vit sa famille heureuse et ne le supporta pas. Il tira alors un coup de feu vers le chien et le tua. Il blessa aussi Sherlock à l'abdomen qui s'était interposé entre son père et le chien. Sherlock fut conduit dans sa chambre avec l'aide de sa mère. Quant au chien, il fut emporté par le majordome dans la chambre de Sherlock à la demande de sa mère. Elizabeth appela le docteur Darnley qui réussit à sauver Sherlock in extremis ! Le chien Boubou fut enterré dans le jardin de nuit par Elizabeth de peur que son mari ne s'y oppose.

Quelques jours après « le meurtre », Edward fit sa valise et fit ses adieux à sa famille. Il dit qu'il avait fait son devoir en donnant deux héritiers à sa lignée et qu'il ne les supportait plus. Les adieux ne furent pas sans heurts : Elizabeth fondit en larmes et devint quasi hystérique, ses enfants se contentèrent de regarder leur père froidement et de consoler leur mère du mieux qu'ils le purent. Le général Stevenson partit en même temps que lui.

 **La famille Smith**

La famille est un soutien indéfectible. Les Smith formaient une famille très unie et vivaient à Oxford Street, un quartier londonien. Jane Elizabeth Smith était la seule fille et enfant de James et de Catherine Smith née House. Ses parents s'étaient connus sur les bancs de la faculté de Chester. Ils avaient d'abord été amis avant d'être amants. Catherine sortait avec le joueur de rugby de la faculté Edward MacKinley un type assez rustre mais populaire, tandis que James était avec la chef des pompoms girls et sans intelligence Diane Berkeley. Leur amitié avait nui à leur couple car leurs petits amis étaient très jaloux. Catherine et James s'étaient liés d'amitié suite à un match de football où James était le quaterback. Catherine trouvait James très mignon et beaucoup plus sympathique qu'Edward. James avait les yeux noirs et était brun, il aimait faire des blagues, sportif et était dans les 5 premiers de sa promotion. Catherine était brune, les cheveux bouclés et avait les yeux verts, elle aimait étudier, lire, jouer du piano. James la trouvait plus intelligente et plus belle que sa copine car elle n'était pas fausse et avait des gouts simples.

A la suite d'un concerto de piano donné par Catherine, James vint la voir dans les coulisses le 21 juin 1987, avec un bouquet de roses rouges. Malheureusement Edward et Diane arrivèrent en même temps que lui, car ils l'avaient vu aller dans les coulisses. James ne se démonta pas et avoua à Catherine qu'il l'aimait et que si elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle n'avait que le dire et il s'effacerait au profit d'Edward ou de l'homme qu'elle aurait choisi. Catherine fut émue de cette déclaration et déclara qu'elle avait choisi l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis déjà quelques mois : il s'agissait de James.

Elle dit à Edward que tout était fini entre eux, qu'elle l'avait aimé mais qu'elle en avait assez d'être sa bonniche et à James qu'elle l'aimait et ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. James dit à Diane qu'il en avait marre d'être avec une pimbêche qui ne se préoccupait que de sa beauté et de ragots. Diane partit en pleurant, quant à Edward, il se battit avec James dans un combat soi-disant a mort. Catherine les supplia d'arrêter, le directeur de la faculté arriva en personne et avec le professeur de sport pour cesser le combat. Edward partit et Catherine sortit un mouchoir et entreprit de soigner James.

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, ils se mirent ensemble. Diane et Edward sortirent aussi ensemble. Catherine et James emménagèrent ensemble dans un appartement près de la faculté. James apprit à Catherine comment se défendre au cas où, tandis que Catherine apprit à James l'art de jouer du piano. Ils apprirent ensemble à jouer de la guitare et firent leur jogging matinal ensemble tous les dimanches, bien que Catherine n'aimât pas trop le sport. Catherine et James se marièrent à la fin de leurs cinq années d'études. Catherine devint assistante sociale car elle aimait être utile et aider les autres tandis que James devint professeur d'histoire de leur faculté car il était passionné par l'histoire.

James fut très bien accepté par sa belle-famille et mis en garde par son beau-père Andrew House de ne pas faire souffrir sa fille. James lui promit et Andrew et Hermione l'adoptèrent comme leur fils étant donné qu'ils n'avaient que deux filles : Lily et Kate (Catherine). Kate fut aussi acceptée par les Smith qui étaient simples et généreux. Les Smith passèrent leur nuit de noces à Hawaï. Le voyage de quinze jours fut financé par les familles Smith et House. Kate avait rêvée de partir à Hawaï depuis son adolescence.

Le couple Smith acheta un pavillon près d'Oxford Street avec un petit jardin. Le 27 septembre 1989, Kate donna naissance à une ravissante petite fille, Jane Elizabeth. Jane était brune aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bouclés. Jane et Elizabeth étaient less prénoms des reines d'Angleterre : Jane Seymour et les reines Elizabeth 1ère et II. Le bébé ressemblait fortement à sa mère.

Jane était en pleine santé et pétillait de joie de vivre. Elle marcha à l'âge de deux ans, parla à l'âge de trois ans. Elle s'ennuyait parfois mais était très gâtée par ses parents. C'est ainsi qu'à l'âge de cinq ans, elle put parler et s'amuser avec ses cousins John Hamish Watson et Harriet Jane Watson. Lily Watson était la sœur de Kate Smith. Les deux sœurs s'entendaient fort bien et ne pouvaient jamais se quitter, c'était pour cela que la famille Watson vivaient à deux minutes de la maison des Smith. Ses cousins devinrent ses meilleurs amis malgré le fait qu'ils aient cinq ans de plus qu'elle.

Ses parents étaient issus de milieu modeste mais gagnaient leur vie de façon correcte. Elle adorait ses 4 grands parents qui vivaient à Piccadilly Circus et Covent Garden. Les familles Watson, House et Smith se voyaient tous les weekends. Ils firent visiter à leurs enfants respectifs dès qu'ils eurent cinq ans, tous les monuments célèbres et les palais de la capitale. Cependant, quand Jane eut dix ans, elle fut témoin d'un holdup à la banque Kissinger. Elle se trouvait avec ses parents dans cette banque, car ses parents voulaient lui créer son compte bancaire. La police intervint rapidement sur les lieux et un policier abattit le braqueur sous les yeux de Jane. Jane hurla et s'effondra sur le sol secouée de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle fut conduite au JFK Hospital rapidement. Ses parents étaient fous d'inquiétude et purent voir son docteur, le docteur White.

« Alors docteur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda Catherine très inquiète.

-Jane va très bien, mais… Répondit le docteur White.

-Mais quoi ? Demanda James angoissé.

-Elle est atteinte d'épilepsie.

\- Quoi? Mais comment ça se fait ?

-Vous avez des gens de votre famille atteint de cela ?

\- Non pas du tout.

\- Cette crise d'épilepsie est due au choc extrême du holdup et à la mort du braqueur. C'est par cette maladie que j'ai commencé ma carrière. Elle pourra se soigner grâce à cette liste de médicaments inscrits ici, mais cette prescription est à vie. On n'a pas encore trouvé de vaccin contre cela. Mais elle va s'en sortir, elle est très forte pour son jeune âge, rassurez-vous. Je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patients. Mais je reste à votre disposition.»

Jane passa deux jours à l'hôpital. A son réveil, elle se sentit bien et put voir ses parents. C'était son premier séjour à l'hôpital depuis que celui-ci l'avait vu naitre dix années plus tôt. Elle avait des souvenirs de l'incident de la banque et de sa crise, mais elle allait très bien physiquement et psychologiquement. Ses parents furent soulagés et heureux d'avoir pensé à faire baptiser Jane dès sa naissance.

A cause de cet incident et de sa solitude et malgré le fait de la présence constante de sa famille, ses parents achetèrent dans un refuge un chat pour elle. Il était tigré et était de couleur blanche et marron. Jane en fut ravie et le nomma Beckett en l'honneur de l'écrivain Samuel Beckett. Jane avait la personnalité et le caractère de ses parents : comme sa mère, elle était très romantique, raffolait de la musique et en jouait elle-même, adorait lire de tout et étudier. Comme son père, elle se passionnait pour le sport et l'histoire. Cependant, elle était de nature mélancolique, supportait très mal la solitude, était très gourmande et très sensible. Pour lutter contre cela, elle jouait du piano et de la guitare, elle écrivait tous les dimanches soirs à sa famille. Elle écrivait aussi de la poésie mélancolique et joyeuse.

Dès ses dix ans, elle commença à rêver à son prince charmant. Elle voulait qu'il soit brun aux yeux bleus, avec de belles mains, intelligent, mélomane, tendre, gentil, drôle, affectueux, attentif à ses moindres désirs, fidèle et l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était sans aucun préjugés de classe sociale ou autre. Elle désirait aussi, que, comme, dans les contes de fées, qu'il la sauve des méchants dragons et des méchants comme Hercule sauvant Mégara de Hadès le dieu des enfers, l'emmener dans son royaume enchanté comme le Prince charmant et Blanche Neige, lui chanter des chansons d'amour comme Aladdin et Jasmine (ce rêve bleu).

 _Aucun garçon ne m'aime! Mais un jour, je trouverai mon prince charmant, nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et vivrons ensemble et heureux pour toujours!_

Comme elle était très solitaire et n'accordait sa confiance qu'à sa famille, elle passa sa scolarité seule. Heureusement, pour elle, personne ne l'embêta. Elle passait son temps à chanter et à rêver à son prince charmant. Elle était pourtant très jolie et intelligente mais aucun homme ne lui convenait et personne ne voulait d'elle, car elle n'était pas sociable et ne se maquillait pas outrageusement. Alors, elle s'occupait de son chat comme s'il était son enfant.

Reviews please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Manor Castle

Le 2 septembre 2007, Jane fit sa première rentrée à Manor Castle. Elle y était étudiante grâce à un ami de ses parents, Mr Brown qui y était professeur de chimie. Les adieux de Jane à sa famille furent plein d'émotion car elle devrait vivre en tant que pensionnaire à la faculté même si elle pourrait revenir à Oxford Street tous les weekends. De plus, son cousin John Watson était parti a l'armée un an avant sa rentrée, à la guerre en Afghanistan et y était capitaine et lui manquait énormément. Elle avait conscience de la chance qui s'offrait à elle de se retrouver dans cette école qui y était classée parmi les dix meilleures écoles du pays mais elle y était avant tout réservée aux hautes classes de la société anglaise et ses parents avaient dû recourir à un prêt pour payer son année. Les affaires de Jane étaient déjà dans sa chambre : en effet, les droits de scolarité étant fort onéreux, chaque étudiant avait sa propre chambre.

Quant à Sherlock, il pouvait entrer dans cette école grâce a son statut social malgré la désastreuse réputation de son père alcoolique et coureur de jupons invétéré. Il était satisfaisait d'y entrer afin d'échapper à la tutelle maternelle, de devenir enfin un homme et de profiter de la vie.

A 8 heures, les étudiants se rendirent dans le grand hall et étaient déjà vêtus du costume sobre et traditionnel de l'école : une chemise blanche avec une cravate noire, un pantalon noir et des mocassins pour les garçons et un chemisier blanc avec une jupe noire et des talons noirs pour les filles. Pendant le discours de bienvenue que leur fit leur directeur Monsieur Little, Jane ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses camarades plus en détail : les filles n'arrêtaient pas de papoter entre elles de maquillage, de leur manucure, de s'extasier sur tel ou tel garçon, tandis que les garçons affichaient une grande arrogance et reluquaient les filles de haut en bas sauf Jane car elle s excluait volontairement des filles et son maquillage était très naturel. _Comment pourrais-je être amie avec ce genre de personnes ? Se demanda Jane d'un air anxieux._

Le directeur leur fit visiter la faculté en commençant par les salles de cours, les salles de laboratoires à la plus grande joie de Sherlock qui adorait faire des expériences, les espaces réservés aux filles et ceux pour les garçons. Les cours commencèrent à 10 heures avec le cours d'anatomie. Jane se rendit ensuite au réfectoire pour déjeuner et s'installa près d'un groupe de filles. Elles se saluèrent poliment : elles se prénommaient Anna, Chloé et Pamela. Elles parlèrent de maquillage et des dernières tendances de la mode. Apres le repas, il y eut cours de volley-ball. Le professeur les mit en groupe au hasard : Jane se retrouva donc avec deux garçons, Anna, Chloé et Pamela. Le regarde de Jane s'attarda sur le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés sombres avec de magnifiques yeux océans mais à l'air suffisant. Le cours commença et ils jouèrent mais elle n'eut s'empêcher de le regarder a la dérobée. Elle n'était pas la seule : ce jeune homme affichait aussi un air mystérieux et était très agréable a regarder que toute la gente féminine s'extasiait devant lui.

 _C'est bien parti Sherlock ! Se dit Sherlock satisfait._

Elles surent finalement son nom : Sherlock Holmes. A la fin du cours, il vint vers Jane et ses amies.

« Bonjour les filles ! Dit Sherlock d'une voix sensuelle.

-Bonjour Sherlooooooock ! Lui répondirent les amies de Jane d'une voix trop aigue (au gout de Jane).

-Salut ! Le salua Jane.

-Pamela qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Demanda Sherlock à Pamela.

-Rien. Lui répondit-elle en battant des cils.

-Très bien, rendez-vous ce soir près de la bibliothèque à 20h.

-D accord j'y serais. »

Puis il partit.

« Oh mon Dieu Pam ! Tu as trop de chance ! Le plus beau mec de cette fac veut sortir avec toi ! Dirent les amies de Jane.

-Ouiiiiiii ! Je suis trop contente !

-Moi, je trouve que c'est un peu tôt. Tu le connais à peine. Dit Jane. »

Les filles lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu es jalouse, voilà ! Dit Pamela.

-Pas du tout. Avant de sortir avec un mec, je fais connaissance avec lui, j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas. Lui répondit Jane tranquillement.

-Tu es sortie avec combien de mecs, Jane ? Lui demanda Anna. »

Jane ne répondit pas et eut l'air triste : en effet, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon.

« C'est bien ce qu'on pensait ! Tu es tellement coincée ! Qui voudrait de toi ? Lui dit Chloé.

-Je ne suis pas coincée ! Moi, au moins, je me respecte ! Lui répondit Jane »

Sur ces mots, elle partit à la bibliothèque. Le soir même, à 20 heures, Pamela retrouva Sherlock. Comme Jane l'avait tout de suite deviné, Sherlock et Pamela s embrassèrent directement et ne se parlèrent pas beaucoup. Puis ils couchèrent ensemble. Le lendemain matin, Sherlock fit comme si il ne connaissait pas Pamela et lui brisa le cœur. Même si Pamela était une fille superficielle, elle avait un cœur. Quant à Jane, elle ne parlait plus à personne, étant dégoûtée par la mentalité des étudiants. Elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque et étai ainsi surnommée « le rat de la bibliothèque », allait chez ses parents le weekend et recevait de temps à autre des nouvelles tantôt bonnes, tantôt mauvaises de son cousin. Jane eut enfin l'occasion de faire ses preuves à Manor Castle pendant le cours de biologie : elle répondit parfaitement et sans aucune hésitation aux questions du professeur et avait une moyenne de 16 sur 20 se trouvant ainsi deuxième de sa promotion.

Sherlock la remarqua enfin et sentit un sentiment inconnu monter en lui : la jalousie. Il se jura de faire de sa vie un enfer en l insultant copieusement dans les couloirs, en se moquant d'elle. Il avait tout de même 15 sur 20 de moyenne en travaillant à peine, couchant avec une fille différente chaque nuit, se droguant avec son meilleur ami Henry. Un jour, Sherlock entra dans une salle de classe (grâce à une barrette de cheveux de l'une de ses groupies) et tartina de colle le siège qu'occupait Jane habituellement. Le lendemain, Jane entra en classe puis s'assit à sa place. Le professeur de chimie l'interrogea et elle dut donc se lever pour aller au tableau. Mais quand elle se leva, elle n'y arriva pas à cause de la colle. En insistant, elle déchira sa jupe et se retrouva ainsi en culotte devant tout le monde ! Tous se moquèrent d'elle, Jane regarda sa classe et vit que Sherlock ne riait pas et la regardait d'un air sournois. Elle sut que c'était lui le coupable et décida de se venger de lui. Le professeur les renvoya. Puis, il alla chercher l'infirmière qui s'occupa d'elle. Le mauvais coup que Sherlock avait fait a Jane lui fit moyennement sourire : Mycroft et lui ne se parlaient plus du tout.

 _2 semaines plus tôt :_

 _Sherlock discutait avec henry quand Mycroft arriva._

 _« Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Il faut que je te parle maintenant et en privé._

 _-D'accord, on va dans ma chambre »_

 _Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Sherlock._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il t arrive ?_

 _-Tu as couché avec Anna Rodriguez n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui et alors ?_

 _-Tu te souviens que c'est mon ex et qu'elle m'a brisé le cœur ?_

 _-Mycroft, c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ?_

 _-Tu n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec elle, tu savais très bien comment elle était et comment je réagirais si je l apprenais. Tu n'as pas de cœur, Sherlock. Tu es arrogant, imbu de ta personne, égoïste, lâche et drogué. Tu ressembles à notre père. Lui dit Mycroft d'un air méprisant. »_

 _Cette comparaison ne plut pas du tout à Sherlock qui se battit avec son frère. Ils furent séparés par quelques étudiants et saignaient tous les deux du nez. Puis Mycroft partit. Quand Sherlock se rendit à Lake Castle, leur mère fit tout son possible pour les réconcilier mais n'y parvint pas. Cet incident renferma Sherlock encore plus sur lui-même et augmentant son addiction a la drogue pour oublier que le frère dont il avait été si proche jadis devenait un étranger et son meilleur ennemi._

Retour dans le présent :

Concernant la vengeance de Jane, elle entra dans la chambre de Sherlock tout en se bouchant le nez : la chambre du jeune homme sentait fortement mauvais à cause de la saleté et de l'odeur de la drogue qui y régnait et elle n'était pas rangée. Elle mit du poil à gratter sur ses vêtements et partit. Sa vengeance fut très efficace car le lendemain, Sherlock se grattait a sang et tout le monde l évitait sans oser se moquer de lui car il était extrêmement populaire et puissant (concernant ses relations sociales). Sa vengeance avait fonctionné mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ni supporter un monde qui n'était pas le sien et la rejetait. Sa demande de transfert à l'université de médecine de New-York fut acceptée. Elle savait fort bien qu'elle reverrait rarement sa famille et leurs adieux furent déchirants. Selon Jane, ce transfert constituait sa chance de devenir enfin heureuse et d'être enfin acceptée quelque part. Ses parents l accompagnèrent à l'aéroport d'Heathrow et Jane partit ainsi templier d'espoir vers le nouveau monde.

Reviews please! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE M AVEC DROGUES**

 **Chapitre 3 : Mount** **  
**Sherlock partit de Manor Castle un an après Jane pour se rendre à Mount. Il avait pris comme prétexte d'en approfondir la langue. En fait, il voulait partir le plus loin possible de sa famille, ne plus être dévoré par le remords d'avoir perdu l'amitié de son frère (pour une histoire qu'il jugeait sans importance) et être totalement libre de ses faits et gestes. Il se rendit à son hôtel pour y déposer sa valise et parcourut les rues de la capitale. Il se rendit dans les bas-fonds et croisa plusieurs dealers.

Un des dealers lui proposa des drogues dures comme l'opium, la cocaïne… et Sherlock en acheta plusieurs. Il lui indiqua ensuite un bordel et Sherlock s'y rendit. Le bordel, comme son nom l'indique, était un endroit mal famé, mais Sherlock ne s'en formalisa guère. En fait, il était sous l'emprise de l'opium, et même, il ne faisait que des conneries car il voulait s'extirper de sa condition sociale et tout tester car il n'avait aucune limite. Il se fit accoster par des prostituées et d'autres personnes. Il fit tout et n'importe quoi, tout comme son père Edward avant lui : il but à outrance, se drogua de même et coucha avec n'importe qui. Quant à son hygiène et à son alimentation, ces dernières étaient plus que déplorables. Il prenait peu de douches, mangeait et buvait juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour survivre et lui éviter un coma éthylique. Quand il discutait avec les gens du bordel, les conversations n'étaient pas sérieuses et concernaient souvent le sexe ou bien les drogues. De toute manière, les gens étaient plutôt actifs que bavards.

Quant à sa famille, sa mère s'inquiéta de son sort. Mycroft, à la demande de sa mère, tenta de contacter son frère sans succès. Très inquiet (en fait, il lui en voulait encore à propos d'Anna, mais il l'aimait bien quand même), il contacta les ambassadeurs britanniques et apprit que son frère était dans un bordel depuis un mois. Il garda son calme malgré sa profonde inquiétude et put s'entretenir avec les responsables de Mount par vidéo conférence. Celui-ci accepta que Mycroft vienne à Mount et Mycroft rassura sa mère en lui disant que Sherlock allait bien et se rendit à Mount. Il retrouva Sherlock dans un sale état : il était couvert de bleus, de vomi et de sang. Mycroft put l'emmener avec lui à Londres mais Sherlock resta une semaine dans le coma. A son réveil, il vit Mycroft.

« Mycroft, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sherlock très surpris de voir son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

-On est à Londres depuis une semaine. C'est moi qui t'ai ramené ici, on a eu beaucoup de chance que les autorités locales de Mount soient aussi compréhensifs vis-à-vis de ta situation. Lui répondit Mycroft calmement.

-Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ? Je croyais que tu me haïssais !

-Je ne te hais pas. J'en ai marre de ton comportement c'est tout. J'espère sincèrement que tu changeras un jour ! Maintenant racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas.

-Ok, je suis tombé sur un vendeur de drogues puis je suis allé dans un bordel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

-Sherlock, je suis désolé mais tu es obligé. Les médecins veulent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour te soigner, ils garderont le secret sinon je me chargerais personnellement de leur régler leur compte.

-Ok, j'ai couché avec des gens et ils étaient sûrement malades. J'ai beaucoup bu, peu mangé et consommé des drogues. Je me souviens aussi d'avoir saigné parce que je me suis battu pour de la cocaïne. Sinon c'est tout. Lui avoua Sherlock très honteux de sa situation et de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Ok, repose-toi. Les médecins vont bien s'occuper de toi et te faire des analyses. Et je pense que tu iras mieux.

-Merci Mycroft.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. »

 _Pauvre Sherlock! Je lui en veux encore un peu à cause de cette histoire mais je le protégerai toujours!_

Il partit et pleura un peu sur le sort de son frère car il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il le retrouverait dans cet état. Après plusieurs examens (Sherlock avait eu beaucoup de chance car les médecins avaient pu détruire à temps les virus qui s'étaient propagés dans son corps), Sherlock sortit de l'hôpital et se rendit chez sa mère. Il resta quelques temps à Lake Castle et lui mentit en lui disant qu'il avait été en Ecosse et que c'était un pays magnifique.

Puis, Mycroft eut la bonne idée de le présenter au DI Gabriel Lestrade de Scotland Yard, qui était une de ses relations professionnelles, pour l'arracher à son ennui et lui permettre de ne plus se droguer. La rencontre entre les deux hommes se passa très bien, même si leurs deux tempéraments étaient fort différents. Il rencontra ensuite les membres de Scotland Yard qui le prirent tout de suite en grippe à cause de son air froid et impassible quand il découvrait les scènes de crime, déduisait toujours des choses pas forcement agréables sur eux et le reste de Scotland Yard l'appelait « le psychopathe ou le taré ». Sherlock ne s'en formalisait guère et avait un sens de la repartie. Il aida Scotland Yard sur plusieurs enquêtes notamment sur l'affaire Hudson. Il fit aussi la connaissance de Molly Hooper, médecin légiste au Saint Bartholomew's Hospital.

Monsieur Georges Hudson était un revendeur de drogue et vivait en Floride avec sa femme Martha Louise. Ils n'avaient pas d'enfant. Sa femme était sa « secrétaire ». Lestrade avait eu vent de l'affaire par un de ses amis et collègues le lieutenant Linder. Il proposa cette enquête à Sherlock qui l'accepta en dépit des réticences de Mycroft, qui crut que cette affaire le ramènerait à ses anciens démons dont il avait eu tant de mal à s'arracher. Sherlock et les policiers menèrent l'enquête pendant plusieurs mois et purent faire arrêter Monsieur Hudson, le juger et le faire condamner à mort en Floride. Sa femme Martha ne fut pas condamnée à mort, grâce à Sherlock qui démontra par des moyens très habiles qu'elle n'avait jamais consenti aux activités de son mari et n'avait jamais osé rien faire de peur de représailles de ce dernier. Sherlock, Madame Hudson et Lestrade rentrèrent à Londres. Madame Hudson proposa à Sherlock de vivre au 221B Baker Street, un immeuble composé de trois appartements qui avait appartenu à elle et à son mari. Sherlock accepta et y emménagea.

Plus tard, Mike Stamford lui présenta un médecin militaire du nom de John Hamish Watson. Les deux hommes s'entendirent bien, devinrent colocataires et John suivit Sherlock dans toutes ses enquêtes, malgré leur différence de caractère : en effet, John n'était pas du tout sociopathe et était plutôt sympathique et avenant. Grâce à ces contacts, Sherlock devint un peu plus humain et ne toucha plus jamais à la drogue, mais resta néanmoins, comme il le disait souvent lui-même, un « sociopathe de haut niveau ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: « Le nouveau monde »**

Le voyage de Jane de Londres à Chicago dura 8h40. Elle arriva dans l'après-midi à l'aéroport de Chicago. Elle prit un taxi pour se rendre à l'université. Elle fut chaleureusement accueillie par le représentant du bureau de étudiants, Alexander Rington. Celui-ci lui fit visiter les laboratoires, les salles de cours, la bibliothèque. Il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre étudiante et la laissa pour lui permettre de se reposer de son voyage. Puis, elle se rendit à la cantine pour aller diner. Elle s'assit près de Rington et salua ses camarades.

« Alors, comment c'est Manor Castle? Lui demanda Alice très curieuse.

-Oh, vous n'avez rien perdu, croyez-moi ! Lui répondit Jane très sarcastique.

-Ah bon, comment cela ? Dit Lucy.

-Ils sont hyper coincés et snobs, en gros si tu n'es pas riche, tu es foutu ! Mais les anglais sont plus sympas généralement comme les américains !

-Cool, les filles, on a trop la classe ! Dit Alexander.

Les filles acquiescèrent et ils plaignirent Jane de cette ambiance. Le repas arriva et ils commencèrent à lier connaissance.

Les cinq années à l'université furent le paradis pour Jane. Ses nouveaux amis étaient tels qu'elle els avait imaginé : ils étaient attentifs, drôles, accueillants, sympathiques et modestes. Ils se soutenaient souvent pour les cours comme au niveau moral. Un jour, Jane apprit la mort de Beckett, son chat. Celui-ci était mort de vieillesse, mais Jane se sentit démunie. En effet, c'était elle qui lui donnait à manger, qui s'occupait de lui et qui l'accompagnait chez le vétérinaire. Ses amis l'aidèrent à surmonter cette épreuve et Jane put aller de l'avant grâce à eux. Elle renoua avec son premier amour qui était le sport. Elle s'inscrit au cours de gymnastique et termina seconde au niveau national. John ainsi que ses parents lui écrivaient souvent et venaient la voir pendant les vacances. Jane apprit par John, qu'il avait quitté l'armée et qu'il était devenu l'assistant et le colocataire de Sherlock Holmes, un détective consultant de Londres. Jane le plaignit sincèrement d'avoir pour colocataire son ancien ennemi. John répliqua en lui disant qu'il était peut être chiant mais qu'il était très sympathique. Jane ne répondit pas à son cousin sur le sujet tabou, qu'était Sherlock Holmes.

En 2011, Jane obtint sa dernière année de médecine avec la mention bien et chercha du travail dans les hôpitaux de la ville. Elle obtint une réponse favorable au Cook County et avait un entretien fixé le lundi à 9heures. Elle réussit à décrocher un petit studio à 1km de l'hôpital. Elle arriva à l'hôpital le jour convenu et fut immédiatement reçue par le docteur Robert Romano qui était le chef des internes. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du médecin et s'assirent. Ce médecin était petit et chauve et avait l'air arrogant.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Smith, tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous dire que je trouve votre CV et votre lettre de recommandation du docteur Prings très impressionnants. J'ai connu Prings il y a 10 ans, c'était un très bon chirurgien.

-En effet, Monsieur. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

-Ah, docteur Carter, vous tombez bien ! Je vous présente Mademoiselle Jane Smith qui travaillera avec vous pour un moment.

-Bienvenue au Cook County, Mademoiselle Smith. »

Jane fut donc embauchée au Cook County et découvrit que ses horaires étaient très contraignants comme ceux qu'elle avait eu au Roosevelt Hospital de New York.

Elle passa les premières semaines à classer des dossiers d'admission et de sortie des patients. Cependant, les tâches d'ordre administratif rebutaient souvent la jeune fille. Après les vacances de Noel, elle se révolta contre ce principe idiot de donner aux élèves des tâches uniquement administratives. A sa grande surprise, son tuteur accepta sa réclamation et lui permit d'assister à certaines opérations. Elle assista à sa première opération qui constituait en l'ablation d'un foie, elle resta calme et sérieuse comme toujours. Cependant, quelque chose changea dans son esprit quand elle rentra chez elle. Elle repensa à son tuteur John Carter, à ses yeux noisette, à sa voix et à son sourire. Elle se dit qu'elle se remémorait juste sa journée et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, rien ne changea. John Carter restait indéniablement dans son esprit et troublait ses pensées. Elle arriva à l'hôpital et se mit à consulter son planning. Puis elle vit avec joie qu'elle devait rester toute la journée avec John. John et Jane passèrent la journée à opérer quelques patients. Leur dernier patient fut un enfant de 8 ans Samuel Brienski. Il est atteint d'un cancer du cerveau en phase terminale. Comme les facultés mentales du jeune garçon se détérioraient progressivement, il prit Jane pour sa mère.

« Maman, je ne veux pas mourir. Dit Simon d'une voix faible.

-Ça va aller Samuel, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupe bien de toi. Tenta de le rassurer Jane fortement émue. »

Soudain, Samuel eut du mal à respirer et sur le cardiogramme, les battements de son cœur commencèrent à diminuer. John prévint immédiatement par bipper le reste de l'équipe médical. Les médecins et Jane y compris (elle pouvait aussi opérer mais accompagnée) prirent le défibrillateur afin de faire repartit son cœur. Les battements de son cœur se stoppèrent malgré leur intervention.

« Heure du décès ? Demanda John.

-17h45. Lui répondit le docteur Mark Green. »

Ces voix peu émotives au goût de Jane achevèrent son moral et elle s'enfuit de la chambre de Samuel. Elle monta sur le toit au 12e étage de l'hôpital et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Jane, vous allez bien ? Dit John.

-A votre avis ? Un enfant est mort dans nos bras, et vous, vous me demandez si je vais bien ? Vous vous en foutez carrément qu'il soit mort ! Tout ce qui vous importe c'est de recevoir votre paye à la fin du mois ! Lui répliqua Jane.

-Non, Jane, c'est faux. Si on fait ce métier, c'est pour être utile aux gens et en sauver le maximum ! Personnellement, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'être médecin ! Je vous assure que sa mort me fait de la peine autant qu'à vous. Dit John d'une voix sincère.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... »

John la prit alors dans ses bras et essaya de la réconforter. Jane posa la tête sur son épaule et huma le parfum boisé de celui-ci. Elle se détacha doucement de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et, mués, par une électricité magnétique, ils s'embrassèrent. Jane ressentit quelques frissons puis une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils furent aussi rouges et gênés l'un que l'autre. Le problème était que John était le tuteur de Jane et qu'une telle relation n'était pas envisageable. Jane s'enfuit en courant et rentra chez elle, toujours avec sa blouse. Elle comprit, le lendemain matin, qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Carter. Quant à John, il la trouvait charmante, séduisante, passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Mais ils ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble à cause du règlement.

 _Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé?! Quelle idiote je suis!_

 _Je n'aurais pas du l'embrasser! Je ne peux pas être avec elle à cause de ce règlement!_

Une semaine après le baiser, elle était en train de se faire un thé, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Attends, chérie, je prends ma veste et j'arrive. »

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et reconnut John, une femme semblait l'attendre. Jane la détailla et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds courts. Carter ne la regarda même pas et partit rejoindre sa petite amie. Jane se rendit aux toilettes pour pleurer. Mais, Elizabeth Green y était déjà.

« Jane, tout va bien ? Lui demanda la chirurgienne.

-Oh, Elizabeth ! Il m'arrive un truc dingue !

-Raconte-moi tout, Jenny. Lui dit Elizabeth d'un ton compatissant. »

Elizabeth était devenue une amie de Jane depuis la mort de Samuel et Jane y avait trouvé une oreille attentive à ses problèmes d'infériorité (Jane se trouvait laide et avait des moments de doute au niveau de sa profession concernant la mort des patients).

« Je suis amoureuse de John.

-Ça fait longtemps ?

-Depuis qu'on s'est embrassés à la suite de la mort de Samuel, mais il a une petite amie et je ne veux pas briser leur couple.

-Je comprends ton dilemme mais laisse faire les choses, s'il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, il restera avec elle, sinon ils se sépareront rapidement !

-Tu es sûre ? »

Elizabeth acquiesça et Jane se sentit soudain mieux mais avec un sentiment de culpabilité d'aimer un homme déjà pris.

Le printemps arriva après un hiver rigoureux. Jane était dans la salle de sutures, quand elle entendit des cris venant de l'accueil. Elle sortit et vit Frédéric Carpenter, le mari d'une patiente décédée qui menaçait son John avec un pistolet. Tout le monde était à terre, tremblant de peur pour leur vie et celle des gens qu'ils aimaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-C'est qui celle-là ? Dit Carpenter.

-Jane ! Baisse-toi ! Lui demanda Mark.

-Docteur Jane Elizabeth Smith. Et vous ?

-Frédéric Carpenter.

-Pourquoi menacez-vous le docteur Carter ?

-Il a tué ma femme Rose !

-Il ne l'a pas tué ! On a tout fait pour lui sauver la vie, mais cet accident lui a été fatal.

-Vous mentez !

-Vous croyez que votre femme aurait voulu que vous en arriviez là ?

-La ferme et mets-toi à terre !

-Dans vos rêves! »

 _Carter ne m'aime pas mais je n'ai rien à perdre! Se dit Jane._

Sans réfléchir, et par amour pour John, elle fonça directement sur l'homme. Mais celui-ci lui tira dessus à la cuisse. Elle tomba par terre et Carpenter en profita pour essayer de tuer John. Puis, Jane marcha sur ses mains, difficilement, et tira l'homme par les chevilles. Il tomba donc et elle put lui prendre l'arme des mains. Elle la pointa sur lui.

« Jane, ne tire pas, lâche ce flingue ! Lui intima Elizabeth.

-Jane, ne fais ça, s'il te plait. Lui demanda John. »

Jane lâcha l'arme puis fut prise d'une crise d'épilepsie. A ce moment, les policiers arrivèrent et emmenèrent l'homme. Quant à l'équipe médicale, ils se chargèrent de prendre un brancard et d'emmener Jane en salle d'opération. Là, ils purent arrêter sa crise d'épilepsie et de la soigner. Au bout de deux heures d'opération, ils réussirent à extraire la balle de sa cuisse et à la recoudre. Ils la transfèrent en salle de réveil et Elizabeth resta auprès d'elle. Jane se réveilla le soir même.

« Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu nous as fait une belle peur toi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de te jeter sur Carpenter ?

-Il menaçait de tuer John et tout le monde au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué !

-Je l'avais noté, merci. Tu as fait ça parce que tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. L'amour rend vraiment idiot !

-C'est vrai. Mais tu devrais peut être lui parler, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne peux pas ! Il sort avec cette dinde, et le règlement nous interdit d'être ensemble !

-Je te rappelle que je suis mariée avec Mark et que Romano m'aime bien. Je pourrais essayer de lui parler.

-Pour qu'il le dise à Carter ? Non merci, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça !

-Ça fait longtemps que tu es atteinte d'épilepsie ?

-Oui, depuis mes dix ans suite à la mort d'un braqueur de banque.

-Ok, je vais t'apporter des médicaments.

-Lizzie, ne dis rien à Romano ni à Carter, s'il te plait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

-De rien. »

Elizabeth sortit de la salle de réveil et alla voir Mark. Il se trouvait avec John et Romano.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Lui demanda John très inquiet.

-Bien. Mais tu devrais lui parler.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Parce que vous êtes amoureux d'elle, docteur Carter ? Lui demanda Romano.

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

 _Ça y est! Je vais me faire renvoyer!_

-N'essayez pas de nier et ne me prenez pas pour un abruti. On a bien les regards éperdus que vous lanciez, vos petits sourires l'un à l'autre, vos yeux qui pétillaient quand vous étiez l'un avec l'autre.

-Vous avez raison, je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais le règlement nous interdit d'être ensemble.

-C'est vrai. Mais permettez-moi de vous dire que c'est Weaver qui a créé ce stupide règlement, pas moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Robert ?

-Ce que je veux dire Lizzie, c'est que le docteur Carter et le docteur Smith peuvent se mettre ensemble, du moment que leur relation n'entache pas leurs relations professionnelles.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui. Je vous aime bien tous les deux, et, quoi qu'en dise certaines personnes, qui me trouvent pourri, je ne suis sympathique qu'avec ceux qui le méritent. Allez la voir Carter et ne vous foutez pas tout en l'air.

-Merci docteur Romano. Je vous revaudrais ça ! »

John se rendit donc dans la salle de réveil où se trouvait Jane.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour docteur Carter.

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Ça peut aller, merci.

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, au fait.

-Je vous en prie, vous auriez fait la même chose pour moi, non ?

-Oui, je pense. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer, s'il te plait, je ne suis pas si vieux que cela. Et appelle-moi John.

-D'accord comme tu veux, John.

-Je sais tout Jane.

-Tout ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi.

-Amoureuse de toi ? Non, pas du tout. Je trouve que tu es sympa, c'est tout, mais ça s'arrête là.

-Si j'avais été un simple ami pour toi ou même ton meilleur ami, tu n'aurais pas fait ça.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Non. Et ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je ressens quelque chose pour toi.

-Et bien pas moi ! Alors, dégage de ma chambre tout de suite ou j'appelle la sécurité !

-Mais Jane…

-Sors de ma chambre Carter ! »

 _Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait!_

 _Je ne peux pas être avec lui! Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et il va me tromper!_

Carter sortit donc de sa chambre complètement dépité et abasourdi. Il croyait que Jane l'aimait et ne pas s'être trompé sur ses sentiments. Jane l'avait rejeté car elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant et elle avait peur de se faire tromper par lui, elle savait aussi que John était plutôt intéressé par les femmes plus expérimentées qu'elle et elle ne sentait pas de taille à lutter contre des ennemies éventuelles. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle l'aimait.

A sa sortie de convalescence, Jane reprit le travail mais ignora John et les supplications de ses amis Les Green, qui lui disait que John ne pensait qu'à elle et qu'il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle. John avait essayé de passer à autre chose avec une femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans un bar mais il n'y arrivait pas. Puis, ayant marre de cette situation, il se décida à parler à Jane. Elle était dans la rue et prenait sa pause.

« Salut.

-Docteur Carter. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

-Écoutes, j'en ai marre de cette situation. Il faut qu'on ait une vraie discussion.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai rompu avec Amanda il y a trois mois, mais tu n'en t'es même pas aperçu ! En fait, j'ai fait une erreur en sortant avec elle. Je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sortir ensemble vu qu'on est collègues et que notre relation risquerait de nuire à notre travail. Mais j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais et que je m'en fichais complètement de la réaction des autres. Je t'aime Jane. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je te trouve belle, séduisante, intelligente, très attentive avec les patients. J'ai vraiment été un idiot, Jane.

-Moi aussi John. J'ai été stupide. Pour être totalement franche avec toi, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. Et j'ai peur de me faire tromper que ça soit en amour ou en amitié. Je t'aime John et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble mais Romano nous renverrait s'il l'apprenait ! Et ce boulot compte vraiment pour nous deux !

-On a parlé avec Romano, Mark, Lizzie et moi. Et il s'avère que c'est le docteur Weaver qui est à l'origine de ce règlement. Romano nous a permis d'être ensemble, du moment que cela ne perturbe pas nos relations professionnelles.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrais sortir avec toi mais si tu m'embrasses. Dit Jane avec un sourire coquin.

-A vos ordres Docteur Smith. Lui répondit John en souriant. »

John se pencha sur Jane et l'embrassa. Jane ressentit toutes les sensations agréables qu'elle avait éprouvées lors de leur premier baiser. Ils se séparèrent quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle et se regardèrent en souriant. Comme un gentleman, John la raccompagna chez elle, après le travail.

Lorsque le personnel de l'hôpital les vit ensemble qui se tenait par la main, le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux furent vivement acclamés et félicités. Le soir même, John invita Jane dans un restaurant italien sans prétention. En fait, John était issu d'une famille riche et il ne voulait pas paraitre arrogant en invitant sa petite amie dans un restaurant de luxe. De plus, tous les deux adoraient manger italien. Ils prirent des spaghettis carbonara qui était la spécialité de la maison. Jane n'oublia pas sa famille pour autant. Mais, concernant les problèmes de cœur, elle préférait se confier à son cousin. Celui-ci l'avait conseillé quand elle était tombée amoureuse de John, en lui disant d'attendre qu'il rompt avec Amanda et de ne rien précipiter, car il savait qu'elle pouvait être vive. Mais maintenant, Jane avait besoin de conseils au niveau sexuel. Elle se tourna alors vers Elizabeth, plutôt que vers John, pour éviter que celui-ci n'en parle à ses parents et car c'était un sujet trop personnel. Elizabeth lui conseilla ce qu'il fallait faire sans la prendre pour une idiote.

Lorsque que Jane se retrouva à nouveau avec son petit ami, dans l'appartement de celui-ci, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Celui-ci prit un air offusqué puis inquiet, quand il vit que Jane y tenait vraiment et semblait déçue de son désaccord silencieux. Finalement, il acquiesça en lui disant qu'ils le feraient en douceur et que dès qu'elle se sentirait mal, ils arrêteraient tout de suite. Ils firent l'amour ensemble avec douceur et délicatesse et avec les protections qui s'imposaient. Jane ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Mais elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir perdu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. John lui demanda si elle avait eu mal, elle lui répondit que non et que tout avait été parfait.

Un jour, John arriva énervé à l'hôpital. Jane lui demanda la cause de sa colère et lui montra une carte de sa grand-mère, Rosa Carter, qui l'invitait à une soirée caritative en l'honneur des enfants du Cameroun. Jane savait que la famille de John le méprisait au plus haut point car il n'avait pas repris la banque de son père, Richard, et avait préféré étudier la médecine. De plus, le jeune homme se sentait concerné de la situation des enfants en Afrique. Jane accepta de l'accompagner afin de le soutenir l'homme. Le soir tant redouté arriva à grand pas. Jane avait revêtu une robe rose pâle et avait détaché ses cheveux tandis que John portait le smoking traditionnel. Ils arrivèrent à l'Art Institute of Chicago et donnèrent leur carton d'invitation au majordome.  
Soudain, la grand-mère de John arriva. Elle les regarda d'un air méprisant qui leur fit ressentir un sentiment de mal être. Jane n'avait jamais été à ce type de soirée et l'attitude de Rosa Carter lui rappela son année de calvaire à Eton. Elle les salua froidement et les invita à la rejoindre à table. Ils dinèrent de caviar, de poularde de la Bresse à la reine et de profiteroles.

Puis Rosa invita John à faire un discours. Celui-ci y alla de mauvaise grâce bien que le discours qu'il avait rédigé lui tenait à cœur. Il commença à parler et faillit s'arrêter en voyant les regards dédaigneux que lui lançait l'assemblée, composée pour la plupart de nouveaux riches, comme sa famille. Mais, lorsqu'il vit le regard plein d'encouragement et amoureux que lui adressa sa chère Jane, ceci lui donna la force de continuer. Il parla alors du sort des enfants au Cameroun puis en Afrique, et également du sort de leurs parents. Il conclut en disant que c'étaient aux européens et aux américains de les aider car ils avaient besoin d'eux, et qu'ils aimeraient bien aussi qu'on les aide s'ils étaient à leur place. Il fut applaudi de mauvaise grâce par la majorité de l'assemblée et avec admiration par Jane.

Puis, Rosa Carter se dirigea vers John et lui redemanda comme à l'accoutumée de prendre la place de don père dans l'entreprise familiale. Il refusa et elle lui dit qu'il avait changé depuis qu'il était dans cet endroit(le Cook County) et qu'il aurait pu choisir mieux concernant le choix de sa petite amie. Jane en eut les larmes aux yeux, et John répliqua vertement qu'il préférait cent fois travailler au Count County et que Jane le rendait tellement plus heureux que sa famille de « gros bourges coincés et cupides ». Il leur dit aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoin de leur argent pour vivre et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais les revoir. Il partit avec Jane sans se retourner.

On arrivait à la fin de l'année 2011. Cependant, Jane n'était pas heureuse. En fait, elle avait l'impression que John lui cachait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas cela. Un après-midi, elle le suivit discrètement.

 _Ça y est! Il me trompe!_

Elle vit qu'il allait au Cook County, se faufila jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait refermée et écouta derrière la porte.

« John, tu dois en parler avec Jane. Dit Mark.

-Non Mark, elle me quitterait sur le champ !

-Bien sûr que non, elle t'aime et elle ne ferait jamais cela !

-J'en ai encore pour combien de temps ? Lui demanda John totalement désespéré.

-3 mois, John. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Merci Mark mais tu n'y es pour rien. »

Jane ne put en entendre plus et partit en courant vers l'appartement de John. Ainsi, John était condamné à un foutu cancer et n'avait pas eu la décence de lui en parler ! Dire qu'elle croyait qu'il la trompait ! Enfin, John revint à l'appartement.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Parler de quoi, Jenny? Lui demanda John très étonné.

-De ton cancer ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on devait être sincères l'un envers l'autre !

-Comment tu es au courant ?

-Je t'ai suivi, Carter !

-Alors tu sais tout, tu peux partir, je ne t'obligerais pas à rester avec moi. Dit John désemparé. »

Jane s'approcha de lui et le gifla.

« Non mais tu es vraiment un idiot ! John, je t'aime et jamais je ne te quitterais ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu et je ne te lâcherais pas d'une semelle ! On le vaincra ce cancer, tu as ma parole !

-Merci Jane et pardonne moi. »

Pour toute réponse, Jane l'embrassa fougueusement. Les trois mois qui suivirent furent longs et douloureux pour le couple. En effet, John ne pouvait plus travailler à cause de son cancer au poumon. Il avait un seul poumon car l'autre avait été fortement endommagé à cause de la tentative d'assassinat sur lui de la part de Paul Sobriki, un schizophrène qui avait tué son amie Lucy Knight. Quant à l'autre poumon, il s'était détérioré depuis un an et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un donneur compatible. Il subit chimio sur chimio sans se plaindre, avec Jane à ses côtés, qui travaillait à mi-temps. Le pauvre John perdait au fur et à mesure sa vitalité, ses cheveux et son corps se dégradait jour après jour, mais Jane restait toujours avec lui, car elle avait de la force pour deux et elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Le dernier mois fatidique arriva. John était allongé dans son lit et Jane était à ses côtés, comme elle le lui avait promis.

« Jane, je me meurs. Murmura John.

-Non, John, reste s'il te plaît. Dit Jane d'une voix suppliante.

-Jenny, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. On ne peut pas lutter contre la mort ni contre le destin.

-Je sais.

-Jane, tu peux me promettre une chose ?

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Refais ta vie et sois heureuse avec un homme qui te mérite.

-Mais John, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Non !

-Je suis désolé Jane, mais tu n'as pas le choix, promets le moi.

-Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime ma chérie.

-Je t'aimerais toujours John. »

John eut un faible sourire avant de fermer ses yeux à jamais. La grande faucheuse l'avait emporté. Jane pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, l'embrassa une dernière fois et régla les formalités de l'enterrement.

 _Pourquoi tu m'as laissée toute seule John?!_

Heureusement pour elle, John Watson, son cousin était venu à Chicago la veille de la mort de John, pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. A la messe d'enterrement, le prêtre souligna les qualités de dévouement, de générosité de John Truman Carter qui était parti rejoindre Notre Seigneur et un monde meilleur (le paradis) où l'on vit heureux pour l'éternité. Puis ils enterrèrent John et chacun déposa une rose blanche sur sa tombe de marbre noir. Jane déposa un baiser sur la fleur et la jeta sur le cercueil à son tour. Ce fut un enterrement gris et pluvieux et chacun adressa ses condoléances à Jane. De plus, aucun membre de la famille de John n'était présent, seuls les membres du Cook County étaient venus rendre un dernier hommage au docteur Carter ainsi que ses anciens patients. Jane devait rentrer à Londres avec John par l'avion de nuit car elle préférait retourner dans son pays natal, Chicago lui rappelant trop Carter. Elle dit adieu à ses amis avant de partir vers l'aéroport sans se retourner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Londres**

Jane et Watson partirent par l'avion de 21heures. Dans l'avion, Jane s'était échappée quelques instants pour pleurer dans les toilettes. Son homme lui manquait, son cancer était arrivé si vite et ils avaient passé tellement peu de temps ensemble à son goût. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait être heureuse à nouveau sans lui. Elle avait quand même mangé un peu et dormi un peu sous les insistances de son cousin. Elle ne cessait de penser à John et aux moments qu'ils auraient pu passer encore ensemble s'il n'était pas mort. Si John avait survécu, ils seraient mariés et auraient pu fonder une famille. Ils arrivèrent à 6h à l'aéroport d'Heathrow et furent accueillis par Molly, la femme de John. Molly et John étaient mariés depuis an. Molly avait travaillé comme légiste au Saint Bartholomew Hospital et travaillait maintenant au JFK Hospital avec son mari. L'attirance de Molly et de John n'avait pas été immédiate, mais ils avaient appris à se connaître. Molly avait oublié le béguin qu'elle avait eu pour Sherlock et John avait quitté Sarah pour être avec Molly. En fait, Molly trouvait John beaucoup plus humain, sensible et romantique que Sherlock. Son ton autoritaire et ses yeux noisette avaient fini par la conquérir. Quant à John, la douceur, la timidité de Molly l'avaient séduit, il la trouvait belle aussi et aimait passer du temps avec elle. Sherlock avait été le témoin de John. John avait parlé de son mariage à Jane mais elle n'avait pas pu s'y rendre à cause de ses examens.

Molly présenta ses condoléances à Jane, qui la remercia d'une voix blanche. Elle leur demanda s'ils avaient fait bon voyage et John lui répondit par l'affirmative. Ils se rendirent ensuite au 43 Livingston Street chez les Watson. Ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure : le salon arborait des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes et un piano y trônait. Jane refusa de manger et Molly la conduisit à la chambre d'amis. La chambre d'amis était de taille moyenne, il y avait également un petit bureau, un lit assez confortable et une salle de bain annexée à celle-ci. Jane s'endormit toute habillée et tenta de se reposer de son long voyage. Malheureusement pour elle, le repos fut de courte durée, car, le visage de John lui revenait sans cesse, le son de sa voix lui parvenait encore, le souvenir de ses baisers et de leurs moments intimes lui revenaient brutalement. Jane ne dormit que quelques heures et se réveilla encore plus fatiguée qu'à son arrivée.

Son cousin vint la réveiller à 15heures, pour lui dire qu'il lui avait trouvé un travail. Elle le suivit sans grande conviction jusqu'au Saint Bartholomew Hospital. Le Saint Bartholomew Hospital était en fait une morgue, et non pas un hôpital comme Jane l'avait cru. Cet endroit lui donna des frissons et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, car tout ce qui était les dernières demeures des morts comme les cimetières, les morgues ou les pompes funèbres, lui rappelaient son cher disparu. John perçut sa tristesse et s'en excusa aussitôt, mais son futur patron se trouvait dans ses lieux, et c'était pour cela qu'ils se trouvaient dans cet endroit. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle de laboratoire classique où un jeune homme se trouvait déjà.

« Salut Sherlock ! Dit John. »

Sherlock releva la tête et détailla John et la nouvelle venue.

 _Elle a l'air jolie mais soucieuse._

« Salut John, alors ton voyage ?

« Il s'est très bien passé. Au fait, je te présente ma cousine Jane, qui va me remplacer dans tes enquêtes.

-Bonjour. Écoute, je n'ai pas besoin d'un assistant, John, je sais me débrouiller tout seul ! Dit Sherlock d'un ton méprisant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir lors de nos enquêtes, j'ai toujours été obligé de te sauver la mise comme lors de l'affaire du banquier aveugle avec ce cher golem ! Lui répondit John d'un ton moqueur.

Sherlock prit une mine renfrognée et ne répondit rien.

« - _Holmes, ce nom me dit quelque chose._ Monsieur Holmes, est-ce que vous auriez étudié à Manor Castle ? Lui demanda Jane.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Lui demanda ce dernier très étonné par sa question.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! Holmes !_ Alors, là, John, je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, c'est totalement impossible ! Dit Jane très énervée.

-Jane, écoute, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, il faut bien que tu es un travail.

-Je m'en fous John ! Je refuse de travailler avec lui, il est insupportable, méprisant et irrespectueux ! A Manor, il avait mis de la colle sur mon siège !

-Ah oui, Smith ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Dit Sherlock d'un ton narquois, en se rappelant d'elle.

Voyant que Jane allait répliquer, John déclara d'un ton autoritaire :

-Bon écoutez, tous les deux, je me fiche que vous vous haïssez et de vos différends ! Moriarty se fait de plus en plus présent et Sherlock, tu as besoin d'alliés, pas d'ennemis ou d'indécis ! Alors, vous allez vous entendre et travailler ensemble, sinon vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Ai-je été assez clair ?

Les deux ennemis acquiescèrent de mauvaise grâce. John et Jane partirent vers la maison des Watson, tandis que Sherlock restait à la morgue pour continuer ses expériences. La vue de son ancien ennemi et le fait d'être obligée de travailler avec lui choquèrent Jane. Elle l'avait toujours détesté car, déjà que la vie à Manor était très dure pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la haute société, Sherlock avait envenimé la situation et elle ne savait toujours pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à être cruel envers elle. Jane eut la bonne surprise de revoir ses parents qui étaient venus lui rendre visite chez John. Ils étaient désormais à la retraite et vivaient toujours chez eux. Ils lui parlèrent de son enfance et d'autres sujets pour éviter de lui parler de Carter.

Jane leur dit qu'elle était obligée de travailler avec son ancien ennemi de la faculté en tant qu'assistante, car John lui avait trouvé ce travail. Ses parents lui souhaitèrent donc bon courage pour ce nouvel emploi et le fait d'être obligée de travailler avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait pas. Puis, Jane décida de s'installer à l'hôtel Georges V malgré que John et sa femme lui aient dit qu'elle pouvait rester indéfiniment et qu'elle était la bienvenue. Mais Jane ne voulait pas gâcher l'intimité du couple et préférait rester seule. En réalité, la vue de toute personne étant heureux en couple lui faisait mal, car cela lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle avait perdu John Truman Carter et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver un homme comme lui, ni être heureuse à nouveau.

Le lendemain matin, Jane reçut un sms de John :

« Salut Jane. Il y a une enquête, Sherlock t'attend au 221B Baker Street à 10 heures ».

John lui avait aussi envoyé l'itinéraire de son hôtel au 221B. Jane se rendit au lieu indiqué par le métro. Reprendre le métro londonien l'émut plus qu'elle ne le crut. En fait, revoir son pays natal après tant d'années l'émouvait mais la remplissait de mélancolie aussi, car elle avait décidé de quitter pour toujours les États-Unis, ne pouvant plus vivre dans ce pays qui lui rappelait sans cesse Carter, même si elle avait passé des années merveilleuses là-bas. Elle sonna à la porte et Martha Hudson vint lui ouvrir. La vieille dame louait l'appartement à Sherlock et à John, mais vu que John était marié et habitait avec sa femme, Sherlock vivait seul et ne s'en plaignait pas.

« Bonjour, Madame. Monsieur Holmes m'a invité, je suis sa nouvelle assistante, Jane Elizabeth Smith.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, entrez.»

Elle la conduisit au salon. Sherlock se trouvait allongé sur le sofa et ne bougeait pas du tout.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Jane désarçonnée de l'attitude de Sherlock.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est dans son palais mental comme il dit. Il réfléchit certainement à une enquête. »

« _Ou bien à sa future conquête._ Pensa Jane, se rappelant le passé libertin de Sherlock. »

Jane trouva l'attitude du jeune homme bizarre mais ne s'en formalisa guère. Mais, elle n'était pas venue ici pour rien et n'allait sûrement pas l'attendre indéfiniment.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Holmes. »

Sherlock s'aperçut de leur présence et se releva :

« Ah Smith, te voilà, je croyais que tu n'allais pas venir ! Dit Sherlock d'un ton narquois.

-J'ai été obligée Holmes, rassure toi je ne viens pas ici pour toi !

-Bien, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce que la Banque de Londres a besoin de mes services de détective et j'ai besoin d'un assistant !

-Ok ben on y va alors ! »

Jane ne le montra pas à Sherlock, mais savoir que la fameuse Banque de Londres (réservée aux personnes de la haute société) avait besoin des services de son pire ennemi, la surprenait et la remplissait en même temps de jalousie. Elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'il pût à ce point être utile aux autres ni même réussir dans un autre domaine que le sexe et la drogue.

A la sortie de Baker Street, Sherlock héla un taxi et ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur. Ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant le trajet. Jane trouva que c'était complètement stupide de prendre un taxi alors qu'ils auraient pu prendre le métro qui les aurait conduit au lieudit beaucoup plus vite. En fait, Sherlock étant un sociopathe de haut niveau, il détestait au plus haut point se mêler à la foule et l'évitait autant qu'il le pouvait. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la fameuse banque. Sherlock fit l'effort de payer le taxi alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais quand John était son assistant. Il avait reçu un sms de John qui lui avait dit de ne pas embêter sa cousine, de ne pas l'énerver et surtout de payer le taxi. Sherlock avait donc payé le taxi par amitié pour John et certainement pas pour Jane.

La banque de Londres était la banque réservée aux membres du gouvernement britannique et aux personnes de classes aisées. Elle avait été créé en 1945, semblait spacieuse et plusieurs œuvres d'art modernes s'y trouvaient. Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux bleus, Mademoiselle Jordan, l'hôtesse d'accueil, leur indiqua le bureau du directeur, Monsieur Alan Berkeley, qui se trouvait être au 5è étage. Ils prirent donc l'ascenseur. Cependant, les lumières de l'ascenseur s'éteignirent et l'ascenseur s'arrêta brutalement au 2è étage. Surprise, Jane perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Sherlock. Ils se regardèrent un court moment, Jane fut troublée par les yeux bleus océan de Sherlock qu'elle en oublia de respirer, car elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau malgré qu'il soit un connard de la pire espèce. Il sourit en remarquant son trouble.

« Oh, ça va, ta gueule Holmes !

-Mais je n'ai rien dit Smith ! Dit Sherlock d'un air innocent.

-Tu n'as rien dit mais tu allais le faire, je te connais. Bien. Excuse-moi d'être tombé sur toi. »

Sherlock l'excusa puis Jane se releva les joues rouges de colère et de honte et se recoiffa. Les lumières se rallumèrent et l''ascenseur redémarra pour les conduire enfin au 5ème étage. Ils allèrent dans le bureau de Monsieur Berkeley et tombèrent tout d'abord sur sa secrétaire Amanda Harley, une blonde à l'air arrogant qui les regarda de haut et plus particulièrement Jane car elle n'était pas comme elle : Jane était plus simple, ne se vantait pas, avait l'air contractée car elle travaillait avec Sherlock (et à cause de l'accident dans l'ascenseur) et timide quand elle ne connaissait pas les gens et le fait de se trouver dans un endroit aussi prestigieux.

« Monsieur Berkeley nous attend. Dit Sherlock d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

-Vous êtes ? Lui demanda Mademoiselle Harley d'un ton suffisant.

-Sherlock Holmes détective consultant, et voici mon assistante, le docteur Jane Smith.

-Très bien, Monsieur Berkeley va vous recevoir. »

Elle appela son patron pour leur dire qu'ils étaient là elle leur permit d'entrer.

Le bureau du directeur était imposant et en bois de chêne. Il était assis et semblait extrêmement soucieux. Alan Berkeley était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, bruns aux yeux noisette et à l'air rigide.

« Ah Monsieur Holmes, vous voilà enfin, je commençais à désespérer !

 _Moi, c'est plutôt le fait de me trouver avec Holmes qui me désespère !_

-Bonjour Monsieur Berkeley, permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistante le docteur Jane Smith.

-Bonjour docteur Smith.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur. Que s'est-t-il passé?

-En fait, le coffre-fort du premier ministre a été cambriolé hier soir dans la nuit mais nous n'avons aucune trace d'effraction, étant donné que Monsieur Richards et moi-même sommes les seuls à posséder la clef de ce coffre.

-Vous êtes sûr que Monsieur Richards n'est pas venu faire un retrait ?

-Non, Mademoiselle c'était bien un cambriolage.

-Très bien, montrez-nous les lieux de l'effraction. Lui demanda Sherlock.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le directeur jusqu'au coffre-fort. Le coffre-fort n'était pas éventré et à la place de l'argent de l'homme, il y avait une cassette vidéo. Sherlock demanda au directeur s'il avait un magnétoscope, puis ils regardèrent la vidéo et Jim Moriarty apparut. Jim Moriarty était le pire ennemi de Sherlock et criminel-consultant de son état. Il était en apparence, tout comme Sherlock, indestructible.

« Hello hello, Sherlock, j'espère que je t'ai manqué. Je vois que Johnny Boy n'est plus avec toi, quelle tristesse ! Heureusement que tu as sa chère petite cousine comme assistante ! Le vol de l'argent de Monsieur Richards n'était qu'un prétexte ! Si tu veux savoir comment le coffre a été ouvert, c'est simple : j'ai une complice à l'intérieur de la banque qui sait très bien user de ses charmes auprès de ce cher directeur. Si j'ai un petit conseil à vous donner : c'est de partir tout de suite à moins que vous ne préfériez brûler vifs ! »

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc encore ?_

Jane crut à un canular, Sherlock savait ce qu'il avait à faire et le directeur ne pensait pas que son secret serait découvert aussi vite ni de cette manière.

« Monsieur Berkeley, qui est votre maîtresse ? Lui demanda Sherlock.

-Une maîtresse ? Je n'en ai aucune ! Lui répondit le directeur choqué.

-Monsieur Berkeley, cela ne sert à rien de nous mentir ni de tergiverser. Moriarty et sa complice ont placé une bombe ici alors dites-nous la vérité ! Dit Sherlock d'un ton impétueux.

-Très bien, c'est Mademoiselle Harley ma secrétaire.

-J'en étais sûr !

-Ah oui ? Et comment cela ? Lui demanda Jane d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Elle portait une bague en or qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu s'offrir toute seule, il y avait aussi une photo de Monsieur Berkeley et d'elle et Monsieur Berkeley a une marque de rouge à lèvres de la même teinte que sa secrétaire sur le col de sa chemise.

-Mouais peut-être. Lui répondit Jane sceptique.

-Monsieur Berkeley, il faut faire sortir tout le monde. C'est un cas d'urgence, il faut qu'ils sautent par les fenêtres ou prennent les escaliers. Condamnez les ascenseurs.

-Très bien.

-Pourquoi tu veux condamner les ascenseurs Holmes ?

-Les ascenseurs ne feront que nous ralentir et causer plus de morts ! »

Le directeur fit une annonce en exhortant les personnes se trouvant à la banque de sortir au plus vite sans emprunter les ascenseurs et à sortir dans le calme rapidement. Jane fut interloquée de voir à quel point le directeur avait une confiance aveugle en Sherlock. Connaissant son ancien ennemi, il pouvait très bien mentir et ce Moriarty pouvait être l'un de ses amis. La panique fut générale, chacun se bousculait, tous cherchaient leurs amis, leurs collègues, leurs familles, en les appelant désespérément. Jane, Sherlock et Monsieur Berkeley, virent que la fenêtre débouchait sur la Tamise et décidèrent donc de sauter par la fenêtre. Cependant, Jane fut réticente à l'idée de sauter car elle ne savait pas du tout nager. Monsieur Berkeley sauta suivi de Sherlock. Jane avait vraiment peur de sauter (elle ne savait pas du tout nager et avait peur de l'eau) mais finalement, comme elle n'avait rien à perdre, elle sauta.

Tous ceux qui avaient pu sortir de la banque regardèrent la destruction de celle-ci avec regret et amertume de n'avoir rien pu faire et d'avoir tout perdu à l'intérieur. Heureusement, tout le monde était sorti. Mais la complice de Moriarty, Mademoiselle Harley, était en fuite. La police venait d'arriver sur les lieux grâce à la diligence de Mycroft Holmes, le frère de Sherlock qui travaillait au gouvernement et savait toujours tout. John était également là car Mycroft l'avait prévenu.

« Sherlock tu vas bien ? Où est Jane ? Demanda John très inquiet à Sherlock.

-Ça va merci. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa nounou !

-Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié de te prévenir, elle ne sait pas nager !

-Ah bon ? »

Voyant l'air inquiet et à moitié désespéré de John, Sherlock plongea dans la Tamise et la vit au fond de l'eau complètement inconsciente. Il la prit par la taille et ils remontèrent à la surface. Jane se réveilla en crachotant de l'eau et lorsqu'elle vit John, Holmes et tout le monde penchés sur elle, elle fut rouge de honte et partit en courant. Elle retourna à l'hôtel et partit se changer. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais eu autant la honte de sa vie : des personnes influentes savaient désormais qu'elle ne savait pas nager, les coups bas que Sherlock lui avaient fait à Manor n'étaient rien comparés à ce qu'il venait de se passer : elle avait une dette envers lui. Son passage dans les eaux de la Tamise avait été rapide mais lui avait semblé une éternité. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant la peur de sa vie pour elle-même, à part quand elle avait eu sa première crise d'épilepsie et lors de la maladie de John Carter. Elle espérait que ce genre d'évènement ne lui arriverait plus jamais et qu'elle ne recroiserait plus Holmes de sa vie. Elle résolut donc à rester cachée à l'hôtel, le temps que les choses se calment et aussi à partir de Londres vers la France par exemple, là où personne ne savait l'un de ses secrets (le fait qu'elle ne sache pas nager). Mais, en même temps, elle pensa a John, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, alors qu'il l'avait soutenu lors de la mort de Carter et était son frère de cœur.

Sherlock était à peine revenu à Baker Street quand il reçut une mystérieuse lettre : c'était une écriture non manuscrite bien évidemment ! Cette lettre indiqua ceci à Sherlock:

THE GAME IS ON MISTER HOLMES AND THE DEATH IS ON FOR MISS SMITH IN 5 MINUTES UNDER HER BED

Sherlock prit très au sérieux cette lettre et même s'il détestait Jane, il appela rapidement John pour savoir où elle se trouvait. John lui indiqua l'hôtel et, arrivé à l'hôtel, l'homme à l'accueil lui indiqua sa chambre. Sherlock montra sa carte de police à l'homme en lui ordonnant de sortir rapidement et de faire sortir tout le monde de l'hôtel car une bombe s'y trouvait. L'homme le prit très au sérieux et fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

Jane était en train de se reposer quand on frappa à la porte. Elle n'avait envie d'ouvrir à personne après la honte qu'elle avait ressentie à la banque de Londres et le fait que son pire ennemi lui avait sauvé la vie. Les coups à la porte redoublèrent.

« Bon écoute Smith, ouvres cette porte, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! »

A contrecœur, Jane vint ouvrir à Sherlock. Elle vit qu'il avait l'air inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Holmes ? Tu veux que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est ça ? Lui demanda Jane d'un ton acide.

-Non, vu que cela te dérange. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a une bombe dans ta chambre !

-Parce que tu penses que je vais te croire ? Je ne suis pas stupide, moi, désolée !

-Le numéro de ta chambre c'est bien la 2 non ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Donc je ne me suis pas trompé !

-Où est cette fichue bombe ?

-Sous ton lit.»

Jane partit vérifier les dires de Sherlock et découvrit effarée qu'il y avait effectivement une bombe sous son lit !

 _Le cauchemar continue. Pensa Jane._

« Ok je te suis. Mais comment je vais faire pour mes affaires ?

-Je ne sais pas ! La bombe éclate dans une minute et j'ai juste eu le temps de courir jusqu'ici.

-Bon très bien. »

Sherlock prit la main de Jane et ils partirent en courant de la chambre. Jane fut offusquée du fait que Sherlock osât lui prendre la main !

« Holmes, lâche-moi la main tout de suite !

-Désolé mais cela m'étonnerait que tu sache courir en une minute sans utiliser d'ascenseur ! Même moi je ne sais pas ! »

Jane se résigna alors à courir en tenant la main de Sherlock. Ils venaient à peine de sortir de l'hôtel que la bombe éclata. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur la chaussée. L'hôtel était complètement détruit et peu de personnes avaient eu la chance de s'en sortir. John venait d'arriver et Jane en fut quelque peu réconfortée mais une crise d'épilepsie arriva encore : en effet, elle avait tout perdu, ses papiers d'identité, ses effets personnels et avait été encore sauvée par Sherlock ! John calma sa crise d'épilepsie et prit sa cousine dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Jenny, écoute-moi. Tu vas aller habiter avec Sherlock pour un temps et on refera tes papiers d'identité, Molly va te prêter quelques vêtements et on va t'aider ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jane acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. _Encore un secret découvert, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance!_

John demanda à Sherlock d'être gentil avec Jane et ils partirent en taxi vers Baker Street. Molly et Madame Hudson prirent la jeune fille dans leurs bras. Molly prêta donc quelques affaires à Jane et partit avec John chez eux. Jane alla s'habiller dans la salle de bains que Madame Hudson lui avait indiqué. Après s'être changée, elle se blottit dans le sofa. Elle restait muette et figée dans une expression douloureuse. Madame Hudson, suivie de Sherlock, la trouvèrent ainsi. Martha s'était prise immédiatement d'amitié pour elle car sa ténacité, son caractère et sa fragilité lui faisaient penser à la jeune fille qu'elle avait été autrefois. Elle la prit dans ses bras tout doucement et la réconforta. Elle lui proposa de se ravitailler, ce que Jane accepta.

Martha partit dans la cuisine et lui ramena un verre d'eau. Elle lui fit réchauffer le repas. Elle mangea un peu et but de l'eau et la remercia. Puis Sherlock joua au violon, comme tous les soirs. A la fin du morceau, Jane dormait déjà. L'ignorant complètement, Sherlock se rendit dans sa chambre, réfléchit à l'enquête en cours et se demanda comment Moriarty connaissait l'existence de Jane dans sa vie. Moriarty connaissait l'existence de Jane, car il l'avait vu arriver des Etats-Unis avec John. Il s'était ensuite renseigné sur elle, avait vu ses moindres déplacements et faits et gestes. Connaissant désormais son passé et ses liens avec Sherlock (notamment à Manor), il n'avait pas fini de leur pourrir la vie et d'atteindre son but suprême : détruire le grand Sherlock Edward Holmes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Retour à la vie Londonienne**

Jane se réveilla dans le lit que John avait occupé quand il avait vécu à Baker Street. Elle se leva, se prépara et alla se faire son petit-déjeuner. Elle vit que Holmes, vêtu d'une robe de chambre bleue, d'un tee shirt et d'un jogging, était déjà levé et semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées. Elle se fit le petit-déjeuner anglais classique et s'installa sur la table de la salle à manger après avoir enlevé et mis par terre les papiers qui trainaient. Holmes sortit de sa léthargie et vit Jane en train de déjeuner. Ils se saluèrent, Sherlock se fit un café serré et s'assit en face d'elle.

Puis on sonna à la porte. Martha vint ouvrir et invita la personne à monter. C'était John qui venait voir comment se passait la colocation entre sa cousine et le détective. Ils se saluèrent.

« Alors, tout va bien ici ?

-Ça va, pour l'instant, on ne s'est pas entretués. »

Sherlock confirma les propos de Jane.

« Au fait, Jane, j'ai décroché un emploi pour toi au JFK Hospital. Tu as rendez-vous cet après-midi à 14h avec Samantha Cooper, la chef des externes.

-Merci beaucoup John !

-De rien, mais par contre, tu seras toujours l'assistante de Sherlock.

-Attends, John, je ne comprends rien. Je fais deux boulots à la fois ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. En fait, être assistante de Sherlock, ce n'est pas vraiment un travail à temps complet, vu que Moriarty n'a pas donné signe de vie et qu'il n'y a pas d'enquêtes non plus pour l'instant. Et comme Sherlock ne demande pas d'argent à la fin de la résolution d'une enquête, c'est un boulot non rémunéré. Ton vrai boulot ça sera plutôt à l'hôpital.

-Ok.

-Oh, au fait, il faut que vous continuiez à vivre ensemble tous les deux. Ajouta John un peu gêné.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien, étant donné que Moriarty connait ton existence, ce serait dangereux que tu vives toute seule.

-Génial ! J'imagine qu'il faudra aussi que je paie la moitié du loyer, non ? Ironisa Jane.

-Oui.

-Très bien, je vais dans ma chambre. »

Et Jane partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

« Bravo John, tu as réussi à l'énerver !

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité non ? Et il fallait mieux que ça soit moi que toi, sinon elle t'aurait tué !

-Ouais, ce n'est pas faux.

-Bon, j'y vais. Bon courage.

-Merci, j'en aurai bien besoin ! »

Pendant ce temps-là, Jane avait enfoui la tête dans son oreiller et ne faisait que pleurer. Déjà, elle s'était tapée la honte devant tout le monde, parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager, elle avait ensuite tout perdu dans une explosion d'hôtel et s'était fait sauvée par son pire ennemi. Et maintenant, elle devait vivre à vie avec Holmes ? A vie, parce que le jour où on retrouverait ce fameux Jim Moriarty, les poules auraient des dents ! Puis elle se décida à sortir de chambre après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage. Elle alla dans le salon et vit que Holmes allait jouer du violon.

« J'ai le droit de sortir d'ici ou il me faut obligatoirement un garde du corps ? Lui demanda Jane d'un ton sarcastique.

-Eh bien, je suis obligé se sortir avec toi, donc attends-moi deux secondes, le temps que je me change. Lui répondit-il du même ton. »

Sherlock quitta la pièce et alla se changer. Il revint vêtu d'une chemise échancrée couleur lis de vin, d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste noire. Il passa son éternel manteau noir, son écharpe bleue et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Sherlock refit l'effort de payer le taxi puis ils allèrent dans un des endroits que Sherlock ne fréquentait jamais : le centre commercial. Le centre commercial en question était Covent Garden, un lieu que Jane adorait tout particulièrement, car on trouvait tout ce qu'on voulait et qu'il y avait aussi des animations. Jane devait effectivement s'y rendre afin de se trouver des vêtements, du maquillage, ses médicaments contre ses crises d'épilepsie et faire des photos d'identité pour refaire ses papiers.

« Bon, j'espère que tu ne vas pas mettre cent ans, Smith. Je déteste cet endroit.

-Je ne vais pas me dépêcher pour te faire plaisir Holmes. Donc soit tu me suis dans les magasins, soit tu m'attends quelque part.

-Ok, je t'attends ici. »

Jane partit dans les magasins et se trouva tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle revint au bout d'une heure et demie, les bras chargés de courses.

« Ah ben enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Je te rappelle que j'ai tout perdu dans cette explosion ! Et puis, je t'avais prévenu que je ne me dépêcherais pas pour toi. »

Sur ce, ils reprirent le taxi et Sherlock sortit le premier en laissant Jane payer le taxi ! Jane en fut outrée mais paya tout de même. Elle alla dans le salon. Martha arriva pour prendre de leurs nouvelles.

« Alors, comment ça va tous les deux ?

-Ça va.

-Je vous ai laissé un petit quelque chose dans le frigo pour ce midi.

-Merci beaucoup, Madame Hudson.

-Je t'en prie Jane. Et pas de manières entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Martha.

-Ok, c'est noté Martha. »

Martha les laissa et Jane entreprit de faire réchauffer le poulet et les pommes de terre.

« Holmes, tu veux manger ?

-Non.

-Ok comme tu veux. »

Jane mangea donc seule puis elle alla se préparer pour son entretien. Elle revint à 13h30 dans le salon et dit à Sherlock qu'elle devait y aller. Sherlock l'y accompagna alors toujours par taxi. Cette fois, Jane, très prévoyante, sortit comme une fusée du taxi et laissa Sherlock payer! Il paya donc et rejoint Jane dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital et Jane dit à l'accueil qu'elle avait rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec Samantha Cooper à 14h. Puis, elle patienta toujours en présence de Sherlock. A 14h, Samantha Cooper arriva pour la recevoir. Elle les salua et reçut uniquement Jane dans son bureau. La chef des ternes était une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts en amande.

Samantha invita Jane à s'asseoir puis elle s'assit.

« Votre cousin, le docteur Watson est venu ce matin pour me dire que vous recherchiez un poste dans un hôpital. C'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-D accord. Vous avez donc fait vos études à Eton et à l'université de New York. Vous avez également travaillé à New York et à Chicago. Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue en Angleterre ?

-C'est un peu gênant à expliquer.

-Vous pouvez y aller, je suis soumise au secret médical aussi bien pour mes patients que pour mes collègues.

-En fait, mon petit-ami le docteur John Carter est décédé il y a quelques mois et j'étais complétement déprimée et déboussolée. Mon cousin m'a proposé de revenir à Londres et d'y vivre.

-Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances Jane. Eh bien, votre formation et vos qualifications me paraissent tout à fait louables. Je vous engage. »

Jane remercia Samantha puis elle la suivit jusque dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. Elle revint vers l'accueil et prévint Sherlock qu'elle allait travailler ici. Il la prévint qu'il passerait la chercher ou que John s'en chargerait et il s'en alla. Jane commença par quelques cas extrêmement simples : elle ausculta quelques malades, établit les diagnostics suite à ses consultations. Elle prit une pause avec Samantha afin de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle : elle apprit que celle-ci était fille unique, vivait seule à Brixton Road et travaillait à l'hôpital depuis 5 ans.

La chef des internes n'était pas très loquace concernant sa vie privée, car elle était d'un naturel timide et réservée. Mais, les deux femmes s'entendirent bien. Jane visita également l'hôpital, qui se composait de 5 étages : au rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait l'accueil, la morgue, la salle d'attente et le local poubelles, au 1er étage, se trouvait les salles concernant les premiers soins d'urgence, au 2e étage se trouvait la salle de cardiologie, au 3e étage, le service pédiatrie et aux 4e et 5e étages, les salles d'opération. John passa la chercher à 16h pour qu'elle puisse faire une carte d'identité et un passeport à la mairie reconduire à Baker Street et ils prirent le métro a la plus grande joie de Jane. Ils parlèrent de leurs journées respectives et Jane dit à John que tout s'était très bien passé et le remercia encore de lui avoir trouvé une place au JFK.

Elle rentra donc à Baker et trouva Sherlock affalé dans son sofa. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour rester allongé toute la journée sans rien faire. Jane mangea, fit la vaisselle, prit une douche bien chaude et partit se coucher à son tour.

Quant à Sherlock, sa journée avait été maussade et ennuyeuse. En effet, il avait passé son temps à la morgue de Saint-Bart à faire des expériences et à battre des cadavres. Il avait eu beau jouer du violon, se promener, parcourir les journaux et harceler Lestrade au téléphone, la journée lui avait paru interminable. Dès lors qu'un crime ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, qu'une infime enquête ne requérait pas sa formidable intelligence et le reste de ses compétences, il s'ennuyait et se demandait pourquoi les criminels avaient décidé de prendre des vacances, surtout Jim Moriarty, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis les incendies de la banque et de l'hôtel. Il avait essayé aussi de récupérer le maximum d'informations sur ces incidents, tout ce qu'il avait récolté, était que les incendies étaient criminels, et il n'avait pas eu assez d'informations, étant donné que Moriarty était aussi minutieux et doué que lui, car il était criminel-consultant.

Le dimanche matin, Jane, ne travaillant pas, se leva à midi. Pendant ce temps-là, Molly arriva à Baker Street pour voir Jane. Comme elle dormait encore, elle entreprit de discuter avec Sherlock.

« Alors, cette colocation ?

-Ennuyeux ! En plus, je suis obligé de sortir avec elle. Lui répondit Sherlock d'un ton plaintif.

-Ben essaie d'être plus sympa avec elle alors.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie.

-Sherlock, il faudrait vraiment que vous mettiez votre ancienne rivalité de côté ! Il y a beaucoup plus grave, Moriarty ne s'est pas manifesté ! Et puis, ce n'est pas facile de perdre les affaires de toute une vie en moins d'une journée ! Alors, essaie d'enterrer la hache de guerre, tu veux bien?

-Mouais, je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Et tu devrais le dire à Smith aussi. »

Molly leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Jane entra une minute après cette conversation.

« Oh salut Molly, ça va ? John va bien ?

-Oui, tout le monde va bien, merci ! J'ai demandé à Sherlock d'être plus cool avec toi !

-Ah ok merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis plus la jeune fille timide de 18 ans de Manor ! Et s'il m'emmerde, je sais où il faut viser ! »

Sherlock et Molly eurent un regard très étonné et outré de la part de Molly. Étonné de Sherlock, car c'était la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait s'énerver. Outré de Molly, car menacer Sherlock de castration, n'était pas approprié compte tenu des circonstances dans lesquelles elle se trouvait.

« Jane !

-Ben quoi ?

-Il faudrait que vous mettiez votre ancienne rivalité de côté, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde.

-Mouais, on verra. »

Sur ce, Jane partit prendre une douche dans sa salle de bains.

-Sherlock, je ne voudrais pas être ennuyeuse, mais cela serait bien que tu te trouves un vrai travail ou que tu ailles postuler au JFK vu que tu t'y connais en médecine ! Si tu veux, j'appuierais ta candidature!

-Molly, écoutes, J'ai déjà un vrai travail ! Pourchasser Moriarty et les criminels, cela prend du temps !

-Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Il faut que tu aies un travail qui puisse te permettre de payer le loyer, la nourriture, etc. Et imagine, si tu as de l'argent tous les mois, tu ne dépendras plus de l'argent que ton frère t'envoie ! Sinon, vous pouvez passer toi et Jane à la maison si vous voulez cet après-midi.

-Ouais, bon, ce n'est pas faux. J'essaierais ! Ok. »

Molly prit congé de Sherlock et de Jane et rentra chez elle. Quand Jane revint dans le salon, Sherlock l'informa qu'ils étaient attendus chez les Watson l'après-midi même. Jane ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de passer du temps avec son cousin et sa femme. Ils sortirent tous les deux et trouvèrent John en bas de chez eux, qui venait les chercher. Ils décidèrent de marcher jusque chez les Watson. Mais, à quelques mètres de là, un tireur de Moriarty les attendait. Ils ne le virent pas car il était très bien caché derrière les arbustes. Conformément aux ordres de la Némésis de Sherlock, il tira sur John et le toucha à la poitrine. Sherlock leur cria alors de se baisser et appela les urgences. Pendant ce temps-là, Jane était tellement désemparée, ne sachant que faire même si elle était chirurgienne, elle ne voulait pas compromettre les chances de survie de John, car elle était bien trop bouleversée par cette attaque pour le soigner. Sherlock le comprit et fit un massage cardiaque à John sous les yeux étonnés et larmoyants de Jane.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, il ne va pas m'abandonner! Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi! Je ne le supporterais pas. Holmes a vraiment intérêt à le sauver! Pensa Jane._

En effet, le cœur de John venait de s'arrêter quelques secondes après l'assaut. L'ambulance arriva et les conduisirent jusqu' au JFK. Là, le Docteur Harry Bright prit John en charge. Jane appela avec son nouveau téléphone Molly, après que Sherlock lui eut donné le numéro. Molly arriva dans le même état dans lequel Jane s'était trouvée après l'attaque. Sherlock n'allait guère mieux : il était livide à l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami. En effet, John Hamish Watson avait été le premier être humain "normal" à être resté avec lui aussi longtemps, à l'avoir respecté, à l'avoir compris et non considéré comme un psychopathe. Si jamais John venait à disparaître, il ne savait pas comment il supporterait le fait de vivre sans lui et qui plus est Smith serait encore plus chiante. Le docteur Bright revint vers eux et félicita Sherlock d'avoir fait un massage cardiaque à John. Il leur annonça que celui-ci était désormais hors de danger et pourrait sortir le lendemain, car il le gardait en observation. Ils remercièrent le docteur et allèrent voir John.

« Chéri, tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, Molly. Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Merci Sherlock.

-Oh, ce n'était rien, John. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

-Si. Tu m'as sauvé la vie grâce au massage cardiaque.

-De rien.

-Merci Sherlock.

-De rien Smith.

-Tu peux m'appeler Jane maintenant. Tu as sauvé la vie de mon cousin, je pense qu'on est dans le même camp à présent. On pourrait peut-être enterrer la hache de guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

-D'accord Jane. »

Jane reprit le travail le lundi et put enfin opérer un patient de l'ablation du foie. Elle fut heureuse de réaliser sa première opération, même si le cas à traiter n'était pas très gai. Elle revenait à peine de sa pause du midi, qu'elle vit Sherlock se diriger vers elle. Elle le reconnut au premier coup d'œil à son aspect longiligne et à son manteau noir dont le col était relevé.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, j'ai rendez-vous avec la chef des externes, Samantha Cooper.

-Tu veux travailler ici ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut bien qu'on paie le loyer et j'en ai marre de dépendre de mon frère, question argent.

-Ok, Samantha est dans son bureau, je vais t'y conduire.

Sherlock suivit Jane jusqu'au bureau de Samantha. Jane partit pour les laisser discuter. Une demi-heure après, alors que Jane buvait un chocolat à la machine à café, Samantha lui dit alors que Sherlock travaillerait dans le même service que Jane. Après que Sherlock se soit changé, ils partirent au service pédiatrie. Sherlock resta en retrait et analysa comme à son habitude la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Le patient était un enfant malade âgé de 7 ans qui allait être opéré. Il vit que les gestes de Jane étaient précis, toute sa figure émanait d'une expression de bonté, de douceur, d'inquiétude à la fois.

En effet, Jane adorait les enfants et aurait aimé en avoir avec Carter, elle avait l'air inquiet, car elle se souvint du premier enfant Samuel qui avait eu besoin d'elle et qui était quasiment mort dans ses bras. Bien que Sherlock était un sociopathe confirmé, il trouva cette scène émouvante, car on aurait dit que Jane était la mère de cet enfant, tellement leur affection était évidente. Ils rentrèrent à 19h à Baker Street, complètement épuisée concernant Jane et quelque peu ému de Sherlock.

Les jours passèrent et Sherlock et Jane commencèrent à s'apprécier et à mettre leur ancienne rivalité de côté. Ils discutèrent ensemble et s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient quelques points communs comme leur caractère bien trempé, leur amour pour la musique entre autres. Il en résulta qu'ils apparurent l'un à l'autre comme des personnes sympathiques et dignes de confiance (surtout Sherlock depuis qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Jane et de John). Jane s'était finalement dit, que, si son cousin et sa femme qui étaient intelligents pour elle et fort sympathiques, étaient amis avec Sherlock, c'était bien parce qu'il y avait une raison et prit alors le risque de lui faire confiance. Pour Sherlock, Jane était complètement différente de la jeune fille perdue et renfermée qu'elle avait été à Eton, elle avait un sacré caractère, était sympathique et très douce. Il décida aussi d'être ami avec elle car il commençait à l'apprécier. Pour fêter le commencement de leur amitié, ils allèrent au restaurant italien à côté de Baker Street à pied.

L'ami de Sherlock, Angelo, les accueillit chaleureusement et ils s'installèrent à la table habituelle de Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends Sherlock ?

-Des lasagnes s'il te plait.

-Et ton amoureuse qu'est-ce qu'elle prend ? »

En entendant ce mot, Jane faillit s'énerver mais se retint parce qu'il y avait du monde dans le restaurant et ne voulait pas se mettre son ancien ennemi devenu son ami à dos.

« Je ne suis pas son amoureuse et je prendrais la même chose avec une bouteille de vin rouge pour deux, s'il vous plait. Lui répondit Jane vivement. »

Sherlock fit semblant d'aller aux toilettes, car il vit que son ami désirait lui parler.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

-Ouais. Je voulais savoir : tu es amoureux de ton rencard là-bas ? Lui répondit Angelo avec un petit sourire.

-Jane n'est pas mon rencard et non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

-Quel dommage, parce qu'elle a le même caractère trempé que toi ! Vous feriez un beau couple !

-Angelo, je te rappelle que je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau et que l'amour et tout ce qui s'ensuit est une faiblesse ! Je haïssais Jane il y a sept ans et on commence tout juste à être amis! Mais je dois avouer que Jane est totalement différente des femmes avec qui j'étais à Manor ! Elle n'est plus la jeune fille coincée et renfermée que j'ai connue là-bas. Elle a beaucoup de répondant et elle argumente bien ses idées quand on est en désaccord.

-Ok, tu l'apprécie juste ! Mais je te rappelle aussi qu'en plus d'avoir du caractère, elle n'est pas moche !

-Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! Bon, je te laisse, je vais aller manger ! »

Sherlock arriva en même temps que les plats qu'ils avaient commandés. Ils mangèrent en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Jane décida de briser le silence qu'elle trouvait pesant :

« Dis-moi, Sherlock, comment ça se fait que tu étais un connard avec moi à Manor ?

-Eh bien, tu étais complètement des autres filles. Tu étais coincée et totalement renfermée alors qu'elles minaudaient et étaient superficielles.

-Juste pour cela ? C'est complètement débile !

-Pas seulement. En fait, je ne faisais pas du tout attention à toi au début, mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais une de meilleures de notre promo, j'ai décidé de te pourrir la vie pour devenir le chouchou des profs. Et aussi parce que tu étais l'une des rares filles qui me résistaient et ça me rendait perplexe et furieux à vrai dire ! Et maintenant, je me rends compte que je me suis mal comporté avec toi, parce qu'en fait, quand on apprend à te connaître, tu es vraiment sympa.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir dit la vérité et de t'excuser enfin après toutes ces années. Mais je trouve que c'est dommage, qu'à Manor, tu n'es pas montré ton vrai visage.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Ben, maintenant, tu es vraiment sympa, quand on perce la carapace que tu t'es forgé, tu es aussi très intelligent mais seulement en ce qui concerne des choses par rapport à tes enquêtes ou pour emmerder les gens, on peut quand même parler de tout et de rien avec toi. Mais tu es toujours aussi immature, sociopathe et arrogant, je crois que ces défauts sont liés à quelque chose de ton passé et que tu es comme cela pour te protéger.

-C'est vrai.

-Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler ! Dit Sherlock qui se renferma aussitôt.

-Ok, comme tu veux ! »

Puis ils continuèrent de parler de divers sujets. Comme Angelo était occupé, un de ses serveurs, Gino apporta le café serré pour Sherlock et le thé à la menthe pour Jane. Gino, fort maladroit, renversa le thé de Jane sur elle ! Sherlock ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tout comme le serveur et crurent que Jane allait engueuler le serveur. Gino, ramassa la tasse et essaya d'éponger Jane tout en s'excusant en italien/anglais. A leur plus grande surprise, Jane ne gueula pas du tout sur Gino mais rigola fortement en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Ils en furent donc étonnés et elle rassura le serveur en disant que ce n'était pas grave. Puis quand il partit, elle dit à Sherlock qu'au moins, cette fois, ce n'était pas de l'acide sulfurique. Sherlock se surprit lui-même en riant à son tour. A cause du petit incident de Gino, Angelo les exonéra à payer l'addition.

Dans son lit, à Baker, Jane pensa cette fois à Sherlock et non pas à Carter, ce qui la troubla fortement. En effet, elle pensait toutes les nuits à son ancien amoureux, qui restait le premier amour de sa vie. Elle pensait à Sherlock, car il était complètement différent depuis qu'il travaillait à l'hôpital avec elle. Il était un peu moins sociopathe et arrogant, il était très sympathique avec ses collègues et compatissant envers les patients. Pendant tout le repas, elle l'avait carrément reluqué et l'avait trouvé tellement beau et charmant.

En effet, ses yeux bleus océan l'hypnotisaient tout comme sa chemise échancrée et son visage d'ange et elle était tellement heureuse qu'il se comporte enfin comme un mec bien avec elle. Elle espérait tellement que ce n'était pas du flan et qu'il l'aimait bien cette fois-ci. Si elle n'avait pas crié sur Gino (alors qu'elle l'aurait certainement fait en temps normal), c'était parce qu'elle avait passé une bonne soirée qu'elle refusait toute dispute. Au fil des jours, elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse de Sherlock, cela la perturbait, car elle n'était pas et ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Après tout, il n'avait pas de cœur concernant l'amour et elle ne voulait absolument pas faire partie de son tableau de chasse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : L'enfer c'est de vivre sans toi Partie 1**

Suite à la soirée au restaurant d'Angelo, Jane ne cessait de penser à Sherlock. Puis elle se dit qu'au travail, elle ne penserait plus à lui. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva au JFK, elle se souvint qu'il était son assistant ! Elle se résolut tout de même à travailler avec lui en espérant que son petit béguin pour lui ne se développerait pas. Ils travaillèrent avec un autre chirurgien, le Docteur Harry Bright. Bright travaillait depuis deux ans au JFK et était chirurgien depuis trois mois. Il avait aussi sauvé la vie de John, le cousin de Jane. Il était brun aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux noisette. Quand elle le vit, Jane s'enticha de lui à cause de son physique et de ses qualités de cœur comme son dévouement envers les patients et sa solidarité envers ses collègues.

Jane décida donc de « séduire » Harry. En fait, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus humain que Sherlock et oublia totalement Sherlock avec Harry. Elle discuta quelques fois avec lui, il la fit rire. Ils se rapprochèrent sans que Sherlock ne vit quoi que ce soit. Harry fut séduit par la douceur, la joie de vivre, la bonne humeur et le caractère agréable quoi que bien trempé de Jane. Puis, Harry proposa à Jane de prendre un verre avec lui ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et mangèrent ensemble car il était déjà 20heures.

Il la raccompagna à pied à Baker Street. Quant à Sherlock, celui-ci n'était pas séduit plus que ça par Jane mais il l'aimait bien. Jane et Harry se revirent plusieurs fois en dehors du travail et ils s'embrassèrent au pied de Baker. Embrasser Harry fit énormément de bien à Jane : _enfin, je ne suis plus maudite ! Il est tout comme Carter, il est attentif, drôle, romantique. Il est génial !_

Jane était tombée amoureuse d'Harry et son béguin pour Sherlock disparut tout à fait. C'est ainsi que Jane sortit avec Harry et oublia Sherlock. Au JFK, Sherlock comprit que Jane était en couple avec Harry. Il en fut jaloux mais ne put se l'expliquer. Jane était souvent à Baker Street, bien qu'elle passât tout son temps libre avec Harry ou ses amis. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Jane avec Harry, il la voyait heureuse et resplendissante de jour en jour, car celle-ci mettait tout en œuvre pour garder l'amour de son petit-ami.

Mais, ce fut quand le film Orgueil et Préjugés passa à la télévision et qu'ils le regardèrent sous la demanda insistante de Jane qu'il comprit son énorme erreur : il était Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane était Elizabeth Bennet et Bright était Monsieur Wickham. En fait, ce film reflétait les sentiments de Sherlock pour Jane : tout comme Darcy, il avait détesté Jane, puis il était devenu son ami. Son amitié pour elle s'était finalement transformée en sentiments plus profonds et dont le nom seul dégoutait Sherlock : l'amour, le vrai. Jane occupait son palais mental de jour comme de nuit, et cela lui était insupportable. Dès qu'il la voyait avec Bright, il n'avait qu'une envie : casser la gueule de Bright et avoir Jane. Il n'avait jamais eu à ce point ressenti le besoin d'être aussi violent que cela et surtout pour avoir une femme.

Un jour, Lestrade l'appela pour une affaire de meurtre près de Covent Garden.

Arrivé seul au lieudit (Jane était avec Harry), il se pencha près de la victime et tenta d'ignorer les remarques désobligeantes de Donovan et d'Anderson. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock n'arrivait plus à réfléchir : l'image de Jane, le son de sa voix et les moments passés avec elle de Manor à ces derniers jours, restaient indéniablement dans son esprit. Il restât accroupi près du cadavre et figé dans une expression douloureuse de penser à elle et non plus à son travail.

« Alors, le psychopathe, on est bloqué ? Ce meurtre n'est pas assez glauque à votre goût ? Lui lança Anderson sarcastique. »

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne put lui répondre.

« Anderson, vous êtes en train de contaminer la scène de crime avec vos remarques. Sherlock, vu que vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez repasser plus tard, ce n'est pas grave. Dit Lestrade.

-Je vais parfaitement bien, Lestrade ! Lui répondit sèchement Sherlock.

-Vous allez vous reposer chez vous, sinon je vous fous au trou pour obstruction à l'enquête ! Si j'ai besoin de vous, je vous appelle ! Lui ordonna Lestrade. »

Les autres membres de son équipe le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds ! En effet, le DI Gabriel Lestrade n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à ses collègues ni à Sherlock ! Lestrade les regarda glacialement et ils se remirent au travail. Sherlock hocha la tête et rentra à pied (pour une fois) à Baker.

Mais, sur le chemin, il croisa Jane et Harry qui le saluèrent. Il leur répondit vaguement en se dépêchant de rentrer chez lui. Il rentra en claquant les portes derrière lui et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur son lit et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Puis il pleura enfin tout son soûl. Plus il essuyait ses larmes, plus d'autres apparaissaient et coulaient en abondance. Il se sentait comme un enfant et se rappelait que, la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ainsi, c'était quand Mycroft et lui s'étaient embrouillés suite à ses expériences amoureuses avec Anna, Diane et les autres. Il comprit aussi qu'il était en train de vivre son premier chagrin d'amour.

 _Ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pu tomber amoureux d'elle aussi rapidement ! Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Manor avec elle ! Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance ! Il faut que je fasse quelque chose à tout prix, sinon je vais devenir fou !_

Jane revint à Baker Street à 18heures. Elle fila se préparer dans la salle de bains et trouva Sherlock affalé sur le sofa, pour lui dire au revoir. Sherlock ne se leva même pas et murmura un vague au revoir. Jane haussa les épaules et alla chez son petit ami. L'appartement d'Harry Bright était situé à Bond Street, c'était un T3. Harry avait préparé un diner aux chandelles composés de spaghettis bolognaise. Ils mangèrent et firent l'amour ensemble. Pendant ce temps-là, Sherlock déprima et passa la nuit à jouer des morceaux mélancoliques au violon.

Le lendemain de sa nuit d'amour avec Harry, Jane se sentit bien mais avec au fond d'elle-même, un vif sentiment de culpabilité. En fait, elle aimait Harry mais éprouvait quelque chose, plus que de l'amitié pour Sherlock. Son amour pour Harry était présent mais elle aimait Sherlock, il était impétueux et son sale caractère la séduisait. Quant à Sherlock, il décida de se venger. Pendant quelques jours, il complimenta Samantha sur ses tenues, lui souriait de temps en temps, parfois devant Jane. Jane devint ainsi jalouse de Samantha. Puis Sherlock et Samantha finirent par sortir ensemble. A cause de cela, Jane déprimait, pleurait souvent et s'alimentait toujours mais avec des aliments ayant le moins de calories possibles car elle se trouvait trop grosse et trop moche pour Sherlock.

 _Pourquoi j'ai choisi Harry au lieu de Sherlock ! Quelle conne je suis ! J'aurais dû lui parler mais maintenant c'est trop tard ! Oh et puis non. De toute façon, il est sociopathe et il ne m'aime pas. Apres tout, qui pourrait aimer une fille aussi moche et stupide que moi ?_

Sherlock était assez fier de son coup car il croyait que Jane allait plaquer Bright. Sherlock aimait bien Samantha mais ne l'aimait pas plus que cela. Dès que Jane et Sherlock se croisaient, ils détournaient la tête, n'étaient jamais dans la même pièce ensemble et se parlaient au travail et devant leurs amis communs. Les personnes qu'ils connaissaient leur avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait. Jane leur disait que tout allait bien avec Sherlock mais qu'ils avaient beaucoup de travail à l'hôpital pour se parler. Quant à Sherlock, il ignorait leur question en parlant d'autre chose ou partait.

Quant à sa relation avec Harry, elle lui disait des fois qu'elle avait ses règles, qu'elle était enrhumée, comme cela, ils ne couchaient pas ensemble. Quand elle ne supportait plus de voir Sherlock, elle se réfugiait chez son cousin ou ses parents, en leur disant qu'ils leur manquaient et qu'elle voulait les voir. Ceux-ci étaient étonnés, surtout John, car ils se voyaient souvent au JFK, et ses parents, car elle avait réussi à vivre sans eux durant cinq ans. A leur étonnement, Jane leur répondît qu'elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Dans son lit, elle ne faisait que pleurer mais en cachette et se forçait à manger, mais vomissait quelques fois, car elle refusait de grossir. Harry trouvait l'attitude de Jane très bizarre et ne pouvait jamais lui parler car elle prétextait toujours une opération chirurgicale importante ou bien une visite chez ses parents ou son cousin.

Quant à Sherlock, sa situation personnelle n'était guère meilleure. En effet, il était devenu alcoolique. Tous les soirs, il allait dans des bars différents et buvait au minimum 6 verres et se faisait mettre à la porte du bar quand il refusait de partir. Il errait alors dans les rues en hurlant le nom de Jane, que c'était une pute (quand il avait vraiment trop forcé sur la bouteille) et s'écroulait à terre dans une rue. Mycroft, Lestrade et John le retrouvaient grâce aux caméras du diplomate et il dormait chez l'un d'eux. Le lendemain matin, Sherlock était toujours étonné de se retrouver là et, par exemple, Mycroft lui disait qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé errant dans une rue. Sherlock lui disait qu'il mentait et Mycroft avait beau lui dire la vérité, il ne le croyait toujours pas. Car le GRAND et l'UNIQUE détective consultant au monde qu'il était ne commettait pas d'erreurs aussi stupides ! Mais comme il se sentait barbouillé à cause de sa gueule de bois, il prenait donc une aspirine et rentrait à Baker. Mycroft était bouleversé tout comme John de voir son frère dans cet état là. Lui qui pensait que l'état de son frère s'était amélioré depuis qu'il travaillait avec Lestrade et avait des amis ! Il fallait absolument qu'il l'aide et il le ferait.

Un jour, alors qu'il se trouvait chez John, après une de ses nuits de beuverie, John lui posa enfin LA question :

« Sherlock, il y a une question que tout le monde se pose : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, bon sang ?

-Ben rien, pourquoi ?

-Sherlock, on n'est pas idiots ! On voit bien que tu vas mal ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés être amis !

-Très bien ! Tu l'a veux cette putain de vérité ? Et bien, tu vas l'avoir ! Je suis amoureux de ta cousine Jane depuis des mois !

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Malheureusement non.

-Mais pourquoi tu t'es mis avec Samantha Cooper alors ? Tu es con ou quoi ?

-J'étais désespéré, elle sortait avec ce connard de Bright ! Alors, je me suis vengé ! Il est super beau, super intelligent, enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour la contenter ! Et moi je n'ai rien, je ne suis qu'un connard et un sociopathe de détective consultant !

-Ok. Ben tu n'aurais jamais du te mettre avec elle mais plutôt tout avouer à Jane !

-Pour qu'elle me jette ? Je suis peut-être con mais je ne suis pas fou !

-Ça aurait été une meilleure solution que ce que tu as fait Sherlock !

-Ok, je vais rompre avec elle.

-En douceur Sherlock.

-Ouais comme toi avec Sarah ?

-Exactement. »

 _Ils sont vraiment cons tous les deux ! Va falloir les aider ! Pensa John._

Le lendemain même, Sherlock se rendit au JFK comme d'habitude. Samantha l'embrassa comme d'habitude et il lui dit qu'il fallait qu'il lui parle en privé. Ils allèrent donc dehors.

« Samantha, il faut que je te parle.

-Oui, je t'écoute.

-On n'est pas un couple.

-Oui, tu as raison. Justement, j'allais t'en parler.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'ai bien vu que tu es amoureux de Jane. Lui répondit Samantha les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est absolument faux !

-Sherlock, tout le monde le sait et ne me prends pas pour une idiote, s'il te plait. Dès que tu vois Jane, tu détournes le regard et elle aussi. Quand vous êtes dans la même pièce, l'un de vous s'en va. Et quand tu crois qu'elle ne te regarde pas, tu la regarde avec un air empli de regret. Alors vas-y, avoue lui tout.

-Sam, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et j'espère que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera et qui te méritera. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Lui dit Sherlock honteux.

-Merci Sherlock et j'espère que tout se passera bien entre Jane et toi. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit. Samantha put enfin pleurer en paix. En même temps, Harry rompit avec Jane, en lui disant qu'il était au courant qu'elle aimait Sherlock et non lui. Jane se défendit en disant que c'était faux mais Harry lui fournit les mêmes preuves que celles que Samantha avait fournies à Sherlock. Jane s'excusa aussi et Harry lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Il décida d'aller dehors et vit Samantha qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

« Samantha, tout va bien ? »

Samantha se retourna et lui pleura dans les bras. Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

« J.. J'ai rompu avec Sh.. Sherlock.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il aime Jane et pas moi !

-Je te comprends, je viens de rompre aussi avec Jane.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Ça te dit qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble ? Enfin en toute amitié, je veux dire. »

Samantha opina et ils allèrent dans un café boire un verre. Harry et Samantha se revirent plusieurs fois en dehors du travail et se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs. Ils se mirent finalement ensemble deux semaines plus tard car ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et leurs caractères étaient semblables tout comme ceux de Jane Bennet et de Charles Bingley dans le film Orgueil et Préjugés.

Quelques jours après sa rupture d'avec Harry, Jane décida d'aller courir dans Hyde Park, pour se vider la tête. On était dimanche et le temps était gris. Alors qu'elle courait depuis 15 minutes, une explosion dans le café The Regent, se fit entendre. Jane appela donc le JFK pour les prévenir de l'attentat, car elle était absolument sure que c'était un attentat signé Jim Moriarty et que cette fois-ci ce dernier la visait. Puis, elle se rendit dans le café, afin de voir si elle pouvait venir en aide aux gens à l'intérieur. A l'intérieur, tout était sombre et tout le monde hurlait de douleur et de peur. Les ambulances du JFK arrivèrent avec ceux qui étaient de permanence. A la plus grande surprise de Jane, Sherlock arriva.

« Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Mycroft m'a prévenu, c'est un attentat signé Moriarty, non ?

-C'est ce que je pense aussi.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Smith.

-Bonjour Monsieur Holmes.

-Donc, selon vous, c'est un attentat orchestré par Moriarty ?

-Tout à fait. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas manifesté. »

Effectivement, Moriarty avait laissé sur les lieux une photo actuelle de Jane qui disait : « She is the next ». Mycroft renforça donc la sécurité autour de Sherlock, Jane, leurs amis et leurs familles.

Puis, ils rentrèrent à Baker Street. Sherlock décida de ressortir pour se vider l'esprit et Jane resta dans l'appartement. Tout d'un coup, elle se rendit dans les placards de la cuisine et prit tout ce qu'il s'y trouvait en matière de junk food : des chips, des gâteaux, des boissons sucrées, du chocolat et mangea autant qu'elle le put. Il fallait dire qu'elle mourrait de faim, elle ne s'était pas alimenté correctement depuis plusieurs semaines ! Puis, elle vomit dans la salle de bain, eut le tournis et tomba dans les pommes. Sherlock rentra 5 minutes après et la découvrit dans la salle de bain. Les larmes aux yeux, il la coucha toute habillée dans son lit et prévint son cousin.

John vint voir sa cousine à Baker Street. Elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de John dans le couloir, car, cette fois, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas faire face au détective.

« Alors, Jane qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'ai juste fait une petite crise de foie, John, c'est rien.

-Comment ça se fait que je ne te crois pas ?

-Je te dis que j'ai juste fait une crise de foie ça va c'est bon !

-Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, fous-moi la paix ! Tu n'es pas mon père ni ma mère, ok ?

-Non, mais je suis ton cousin. Allez, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Je suis amoureuse de Sherlock Holmes, voilà le problème !

-Ben, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Si. Il est sociopathe et il ne pense qu'à sa gueule, je te rappelle !

-Il ne l'est plus Jane ! Si tu avais fait plus attention aux faits et gestes de Sherlock, vu que tu l'aimes, tu aurais vu un grand changement.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui ! Il souffre de ne pas être avec toi et j'ai l'impression qu'il va nous faire une dépression !

-Mais vu qu'il déduit tout, tout de suite, il aurait dû voir justement que je l'aimais.

-Sherlock ne voit pas tout ce qui est sentiments, et en particulier quand ça le concerne.

-Ah ok.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Mais un petit conseil, ne reste pas comme ça. Personne ne mérite que tu foutes ta vie en l'air, même Sherlock Holmes !

-John, je peux te demander un truc ?

-Vas-y.

-Apprends-moi ton ancien métier.

-Mais Jane, être soldat, ce n'est pas la rigolade tous les jours et c'est hyper dangereux.

-Ben avec Sherlock, c'est exactement la même chose ! Avec ce connard de Moriarty, on risque notre vie à chaque seconde. Si je te demande de m'apprendre ton métier, c'est pour combattre auprès de Sherlock et arrêter d'être sa demoiselle en détresse.

-Ok, comme tu veux. Je viendrais te chercher à 7h demain matin pour commencer l'entraînement.

-Ok, merci John.

-Je t'en prie. »

John laissa Jane et partit voir Sherlock. Celui-ci faisait les cent pas, très inquiet pour Jane. En effet, quand il avait découvert sa chère Jane dans cet état, son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant plusieurs secondes et il avait fallu toute sa raison pour appeler John à la rescousse.

 _L'amour est vraiment un désavantage et un sentiment des plus dangereux. Pensa Sherlock._

« Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle a fait une petite crise de foie et en plus, avec ses problèmes de filles, ça ne l'a pas arrangé.

-Ses problèmes de filles ?

-Tu es vraiment ignorant Sherlock ! Tu es sûr que tu as fait médecine ? Je te parle de ses règles !

-Ok, ben je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! Merci d'être venu John.

-De rien, c'est normal. Bon, faut que j'y aille, sinon Molly va me passer un savon, si j'arrive en retard pour le dîner. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à mes followers, je continue donc ma fanfic sur Sherlock. :D**

 **Chapitre 8: L'enfer c'est de vivre sans toi Partie 2**

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, John vint chercher sa cousine pour l'entraîner. Jane essaya d'éviter Sherlock mais ne réussit pas. Ce dernier vint la voir, le regard encore empli d'inquiétude comme la veille.

« Salut Jane. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, merci Sherlock. Je vais me laver.

-Ok.»

Quand Sherlock alla dans la cuisine pour se faire un café bien serré, Jane en profita pour sortir avec son sac dans lequel il y avait sa tenue de sport. Jane et John allèrent dans un endroit que Jane ne connaissait pas. En fait, c'était une espèce de stade, que Mycroft leur prêtait sous la demande expresse de John, qui lui avait dit qu'il en avait besoin sans lui en indiquer la raison. Mycroft le lui avait donc prêté sans lui poser plus de questions, parce que John était digne de confiance et après tout ce que ce dernier avait fait pour le pays, il pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service. Il se trouvait dans un des sous-sols du gouvernement britannique.

Ils commencèrent leur entraînement par la boxe, pour que Jane apprenne à encaisser les coups, car selon lui, il fallait que Jane sache ce qu'il l'attendait dans son combat contre Moriarty.

Jane se défendait comme elle le pouvait. Dans sa vie, le seul sport qu'elle avait pratiqué de manière intense était la gymnastique et non pas la boxe ! Jane encaissait les coups sans se plaindre, mais heureusement John n'était pas assez fou pour la défigurer. Ils firent de la lutte où Jane réussit mieux à se défendre. Ensuite, elle enchainait son travail à l'hôpital et était très fatiguée.

 _J'espère que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien ! J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra, Sherlock et moi détruire Moriarty !_

En effet, Jane n'avait jamais aimé autant un homme de sa vie. Son amour pour Carter lui paraissait bien plus faible que sa passion dévorante pour Sherlock. Elle voulait que Sherlock soit heureux avec ou sans elle et ignorait tout de sa rupture avec Samantha. Quelques jours plus tard, John lui apprit à se battre avec un couteau, ce qu'elle réussit fort bien car elle était manuelle puis à tirer. Pour cela, Jane avait peur d'entendre le bruit du canon mais elle se calma et tout se déroula très bien. Mais ils passèrent à une autre étape : celle de la piscine. Jane avait dit à John qu'elle en avait marre d'être une demoiselle en détresse. A la vue de l'eau, Jane prit peur, cela lui rappelant de bien mauvais souvenirs.

« Non, John, je ne veux pas y aller, je ne peux pas.

-Jane, je suis désolé, mais si vous êtes coincés dans une piscine et que Moriarty et ses sbires essaient de vous noyer, tu es dans la merde ! Donc, maintenant, si tu préfères encore te faire sauver la mise par Sherlock ou affronter ta peur, c'est toi qui vois ! »

Jane savait que John avait raison. Elle devait faire un choix : soit être une demoiselle en détresse et donc ne pas être au niveau de Sherlock soit se battre pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Une fois vêtue de son maillot de bain, elle retourna devant le bassin. Elle se mit au plongeoir et plongea. Au fonds de l'eau, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux car elle avait peur, n'aimait pas du tout le chlore, et avait peur de boire la tasse. Finalement, ce fut son amour pour Sherlock qui l'emporta sur sa peur. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et d'un grand coup de pied, remonta à la surface. Elle inspira un grand coup.

« Jane, je suis fier de toi, je savais que tu y arriverais !

-Ça n'a pas été sans difficulté ! J'avais l'impression d'être dans un bassin d'ammoniaque ! Mais j'espère en tout cas, ne jamais avoir à affaire à un combat dans l'eau !

-Tu verras bien ! Je vais t'apprendre à nager maintenant. »

John partit se changer et revint. Ils se mirent dans le bassin et John apprit à Jane comment faire la brasse. Cela était plus facile pour Jane, étant donné qu'elle avait surmonté sa peur de l'eau. Puis, ils partirent déjeuner chez les Watson. John lui promit qu'ils continueraient leurs cours. Molly félicita Jane de s'investir autant dans ces cours et lui dit que ses efforts porteraient leurs fruits à la prochaine entrevue avec Moriarty.

Quelques temps après, Jane n'avait plus besoin des cours de son cousin : en effet, il lui avait appris à tirer au pistolet, avec d'autres armes, à nager, à apprendre à donner et à encaisser les coups. Sherlock, comme d'habitude, s'ennuyait à mourir, car les enquêtes proposées par Lestrade ne dépassait pas les 8/10. Il reçut un mail de Moriarty:

« Hello Mister Holmes! I hope I missed you! Your precious Jane is again in danger in the swimming-pool where I have the great pleasure to meet you! Go fast except if you want to lose her !"

Sherlock ne prit pas cette menace à la légère et appela Mycroft pour le prévenir, même s'il ne voulait pas voir son frère s'immiscer dans cette affaire.

 _Je dois vraiment être amoureux d'elle pour appeler Mycroft !_

Celui-ci prévint un de ses réseaux d'agents secrets et Scotland Yard même si Sherlock disait qu'ils étaient incompétents. En effet, Jane se trouvait à la piscine municipale de Londres, là où Moriarty, Sherlock et John s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Jane nageait tranquillement sans se soucier des autres gens qui étaient autour d'elle. La piscine n'était pas très bondée car on était au mois de mars. Alors qu'elle prenait une pause, elle sentit une ombre derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit l'homme de main de Moriarty. Elle regarda de tous les côtés, voulant appeler à l'aide mais ne vit personne. Elle se demanda où les gens étaient passés quand l'homme se jeta sur elle et tenta de l'étrangler. Jane ne se laissa évidemment pas faire et tenta de se défendre. Mais l'homme faisait au moins 2m et pesait plus lourd qu'elle. Il lui mit la tête sous l'eau. Sa gorge lui faisait horriblement mal et elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir soit d'une noyade soit étranglée et une dernière fois à Sherlock avant de sombrer.

Sherlock arriva à la piscine et vit que les gens étaient paniqués. En fait, les gens étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient vu l'homme de main de Moriarty et avaient filés _« comme des lâches » pensa Sherlock._ Il montra sa carte de police qu'il avait piquée à Lestrade et put entrer. Il vit l'agresseur de Jane et que celle-ci devait certainement être sous l'eau. Sans hésiter, il plongea dans l'eau et réussi à détourner l'attention de l'homme par son arrivée. Celui-ci lâcha Jane pour faire la même chose avec Sherlock. Jane se réveilla et remonta péniblement à la surface. Mue par ses instincts de médecin, elle alla sauver l'autre personne qui lui avait sauvé la mise.

Dans l'eau, elle attaqua l'homme par derrière en tentant aussi de l'étrangler ce qui sauva la mise a Sherlock qui prit la main de Jane pour la remonter aussi à la surface. Quand Jane avait vu Sherlock dans le même état dans lequel elle s'était trouvée, elle eut la peur de sa vie.

 _Non ! Je refuse de le perdre ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça, pas maintenant !_

Jane avait à peine vu Sherlock que l'homme revint vers eux, cette fois, Jane fut plus rapide et se dirigea vers son sac posé pas très loin, sortit un pistolet, et tira sur l'homme sans hésiter. Il mourut sur le coup. Sherlock veniat à peine de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle se dirigea vers lui :

« Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ?

-Ouais, ça peut aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit Sherlock d'une voix étouffée. »

Sans prévenir, Jane l'embrassa. Son baiser mélangeait à la fois la peur qu'elle avait eu de le perdre et tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Sherlock répondit de suite au baiser avec les mêmes sentiments, mais était tout de même surpris. Ils durent se lâcher, à regret, quand l'équipe de Lestrade et les agents de Mycroft débarquèrent. Ils furent tous surpris en les voyant à moitié l'un sur l'autre, car Jane s'était à moitié jetée sur Sherlock pour l'embrasser, Donovan et Anderson, par contre étaient tout aussi surpris que dégoutés, vu que c'était le psychopathe qui embrassait sa colocataire. Lestrade fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et la parole. Quant à Sherlock et Jane, ils se relevèrent, les joues rouges d'émotion et de honte de s'être fait ainsi surprendre !

 _La honte ! C'est encore pire que la première fois où Sherlock m'a sauvé !_

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils arrivent maintenant ? Ils sont en train de tout gâcher ! J'étais bien moi !_

« Tout va bien ici ?

-Apparemment, vu que le psychopathe a pris son pied ! Dit Anderson d'une voix sarcastique avant que Sherlock eut pu répondre à Lestrade. »

L'insulte d'Anderson à l'égard de Sherlock fut celle de trop pour Jane qui réagit comme toujours à l'instinct.

 _De quel droit se permet-il d'insulter mon homme?_

Jane se leva d'un bond et frappa Anderson.

« Tu le traites encore de psychopathe, et là, ce n'est pas ta face de macaque que je viserais mais autre chose !

-Et vous, inspecteur, vous ne dites rien ?

-Mademoiselle Smith a raison, Sherlock ne vous a rien fait, alors laissez-le tranquille pour une fois ! »

 _J'adore Jane, elle a vraiment un sacré tempérament ! Pensa Sherlock en souriant._

Puis, ils virent le corps inerte de l'homme que Jane avait tué.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-C'était de la légitime défense, inspecteur.

-Très bien, prenez vos affaires et suivez-nous. »

 _Bon, cette fois, je suis vraiment dans la merde !_

Sherlock allait défendre Jane, quand Mycroft arriva.

« Excusez-moi, inspecteur, mais cette affaire requiert les compétences de mes services, et non des vôtres. Mademoiselle Smith, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.»

Lestrade acquiesça et Jane partit aux vestiaires pour se changer. Elle revint et suivit Mycroft. Sherlock vint aussi avec eux, étant donné le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'il l'aimait, mais cela il avait encore du mal à l'intégrer, car, selon lui, les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Pendant le trajet, Jane ne se sentit pas bien du tout car déjà elle était dans une limousine (ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis son premier rencard avec John Carter), elle avait peur de finir en prison mais elle savait que cela était fort possible puisqu'elle avait tué un homme pour la première fois de sa vie ! Quand elle l'avait tué, elle s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir sauvé la vie de son homme mais affreusement mal et culpabilisait car elle avait tout de même tué quelqu'un !

Ils allèrent au gouvernement britannique dans la limousine de Mycroft. Le diplomate conduisit Jane jusque dans une salle d'interrogatoire et demanda à Sherlock de les attendre à l'extérieur. Sherlock n'en avait aucune envie et il fallut toute la douceur et le tact de Jane qui lui assura que tout se passerait bien pour qu'il la laissât suivre Mycroft.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Smith. Avant de commencer cet interrogatoire, sachez qu'il sera enregistré, par mesure de précautions.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Tout d'abord, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Jane détailla à Mycroft ce qu'il s'était passé, d'une voix calme et posée qui surprit Mycroft et elle-même.

« Très bien. Qui a tué Axel Lederman ?

-C'est moi.

-En êtes-vous sûre ?

-Tout à fait, je ne couvre personne. Si je l'ai tué, c'était pour protéger Sherlock Holmes, pas par plaisir.

-Très bien, cet entretien est terminé, Mademoiselle Smith, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions. »

Jane allait se lever quand Mycroft reprit la parole.

« Je peux vous demander quelque chose de plus personnel ?

-Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Tout d'abord, vous n'êtes plus enregistrée. Je veux savoir : qu'est-ce que vous ressentez exactement pour mon frère ?

-Rien, c'est juste un ami, pourquoi ? Lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

 _Pourquoi il me pose cette question là ? Il ne peut pas me lâcher ? Il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires ?_

-Et vous embrassez tout aussi passionnément tous vos amis ?

-Très bien, vous m'avez démasqué. Je suis amoureuse de lui, voilà.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si je le sais, c'est grâce aux caméras qui sont à Baker Street.

-Quoi ? Vous nous espionnez ?

 _Ce n'est pas possible ! En plus, il m'espionne ! Super ! Je passe vraiment une super journée !_

-Ne vous énervez pas s'il vous plait. Ces caméras servent uniquement à votre protection, rien de plus. Si vous êtes en danger, je le sais grâce à un fil conducteur de la caméra qui est relié à mon ordinateur. Et si j'ai vu que vous étiez amoureuse de mon frère, c'est parce que quelquefois, je regarde mes cameras par simple curiosité. Ecoutez-moi, Jane, personne ne mérite que vous deveniez anorexique ou que vous vous mettiez dans ces états. Mon frère est quelqu'un de bien, mais assez torturé intérieurement, bien qu'il ait changé pour vous.

-Ok, je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

-Je vous le souhaite, Jane. Je vais vous raccompagner à Baker Street, c'est plus prudent. »

Ils sortirent de la salle. Sherlock était très stressé et espérait fortement que rien n'arriverait à Jane, c'est à dire, qu'elle n'aille pas en prison à cause de lui.

« Mycroft, j'espère que tu n'as pas emmerdé Jane et que tu ne l'as pas arrêtée pour meurtre, parce que si c'est le cas, notre mère ne te reconnaitra pas.

-Sherlock tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tout va bien.

Voir Sherlock s'inquiéter autant de sa sécurité mit du baume au cœur a Jane et la fit rougir.

 _J'ai vraiment du bol qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, il est encore plus chou !_

Voir Sherlock s'inquiéter autant pour elle fit sourire Mycroft.

 _Il l'aime vraiment, cette fois, j'en suis convaincu. Et elle aussi ! Ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les deux !_

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Sherlock, Jane n'est pas mise en examen ni arrêtée, bien au contraire. Elle t'a sauvé la vie et a tiré sur cet homme par légitime défense. Mais Moriarty ne vous lâchera plus maintenant, méfiez-vous et soyez prudents, d'accord Sherlock ?

-Ouais, ouais. »

Mycroft les raccompagna à Baker.

« Jane, je voulais, euh, te remercier, du fait que tu m'aies sauvé la vie. Lui dit Sherlock un peu gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé à la piscine et de l'intrusion de Scotland Yard et de Mycroft.

-Oh, de rien. Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait. Au fait, c'était vraiment génial de te voir péter la gueule d'Anderson ! Bravo !

-Merci. Je déteste qu'il dise du mal d'une personne que j'aime. Enfin d'un de mes amis. Ajouta Jane.

-Oui bien sûr. »

 _Il a failli comprendre que je l'aime ! Heureusement que je me suis reprise à temps !_

 _Je suis vraiment débile ! Moi qui croyais qu'elle m'aimait Je me suis encore fait des illusions !_

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Sherlock rêva de Jane en maillot de bain et sans maillot de bain, ces visions érotiques ne lui permirent que de dormir en tout deux heures. Quant à Jane, elle rêva aussi à Sherlock de manière érotique et ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Deux semaines plus tard, Jane se trouvait au JFK et sortit dehors pour s'aérer. Tout à coup, elle crut voir Jim Moriarty. En fait, elle savait à quoi il ressemblait car elle l'avait vu sur la vidéo qu'il avait envoyée lors de la première enquête qu'elle avait eue avec Sherlock. Il la vit aussi et se dirigea tranquillement vers elle.

 _Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas lui !_

« Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Mademoiselle Smith !

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, bien au contraire !

-Oh quel dommage très chère. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, vous m'avez donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, vous et votre cher et tendre !

 _Mais comment ça se fait qu'il sait que j'aime Sherlock ? Ils se sont tous passé le mot ou quoi ?_

-Holmes n'est pas mon cher et tendre !

-Vraiment ? Vous mentez très mal ma chère, vous l'aimez. Pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour lui ? Il ne vous aimera jamais, il est sociopathe et égoïste et il n'en a rien à foutre de vous.

-Fermez-la, espèce de fils de pute ! Vous ne le connaissez pas !

-Vous non plus. »

Jane, vexée par ce que Moriarty avait dit et voulant aussi le tuer pour vivre tranquille avec Sherlock, se jeta sur Moriarty. Heureusement pour elle, elle était armée d'un couteau. Il l'esquiva et appela ses amis en sifflotant comme un oiseau. Lesdits amis arrivèrent et Jane eut la surprise de voir Moran, le nouvel interne du JFK. Moriarty ordonna à ses amis de la tuer. Un rude combat s'engagea entre Jane et ses dizaines d'assaillants. Mais ceux-ci étaient trop nombreux et en plus surentrainés par Moriarty et Moran qui étaient des vrais tarés. Ils avaient peu l'habitude de laisser des survivants, ou tout du moins, des gens sortir sans une égratignure.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Sherlock, tu es où ?_

Jane se débrouillait tant bien que mal, étant transpercée de part en part par les couteaux qu'ils avaient. Puis, à bout de souffle, elle tomba sur le sol et pensa sa dernière heure arriver. Soudain, Sherlock arriva car il prenait une pause pour fumer.

« Ah Holmes ! Quel plaisir de te voir, toujours là pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse à ce que je vois ?

-Laisse-la tranquille!

-Très bien, si tu veux ! De toute manière, j'en avais fini avec elle, pas vrai les gars ? »

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Sherlock trouva cela bizarre de la part du criminel consultant et se dirigea vers Jane. Il fut surpris et horrifié de voir sa chère Jane, étendue à terre et baignant dans son sang. Il sortit son portable à la vitesse de l'éclair et appela le JFK en leur demandant de se dépêcher, car c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Jane, Jane, tu m'entends ?

-Sh Sherlock…

-Jane, ne parle pas, ça va te prendre des forces.

-Sherlock, écoute je n'ai pas tout mon temps… »

Tout en parlant, elle cracha du sang sur Sherlock.

« Je… Je t'aime voilà. »

Puis elle s'évanouit à cause de la douleur. Sherlock en fut estomaqué, il ne savait pas que Jane l'aimait. Pourtant il aurait dû le savoir grâce à ses capacités de déduction et de lecture des expressions des personnes, mais son cerveau était en pause depuis un bout de temps. Les membres du JFK arrivèrent et emmenèrent Jane. Sherlock se bougea enfin et voulut rester avec Jane mais il ne put pas car elle devait être soignée au plus vite.

 _Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas la perdre ! C'est moi qui aurait dû mourir pas elle !_

Molly força Sherlock à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente et resta avec lui pendant l'opération de Jane.

L'équipe médicale dont John, Harry et Samantha faisaient partie s'affairaient à soigner Jane. Jane était donc entre la vie et la mort suite aux coups de poignards qu'elle avait reçue par Moriarty et ses amis à l'abdomen et au bassin. Dans le coma, elle repensa à tous ses souvenirs d'avec Sherlock : leurs coups bas à Eton, leurs retrouvailles, les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, le restaurant, quand il s'était mis en couple avec Samantha, la première fois où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et leur « premier baiser accidentel ».

Dans ses souvenirs, elle revit Carter et il lui parla.

 _« Salut Jane._

 _-John ? Je suis morte, c'est ça ?_

 _-Non. Simplement dans le coma. Tu aimes Sherlock n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée John._

 _-Ne le sois pas Jenny. Tu as respecté ta promesse. Maintenant que tu lui as dit, réveille-toi, vis heureuse avec lui et détruisez ce Jim Moriarty._

 _-D'accord. Merci John._

 _-Je t'en prie ma chérie »_

Sur ce, elle se décida à se battre et à vivre afin de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas vivre sans lui. Et elle se réveilla enfin.

Le cœur de Jane se mit à battre à nouveau normalement. John fut très heureux de son réveil ainsi que toute l'équipe médicale.

 _Merci Seigneur ! Pensa John._

John sortit de la salle d'opération et alla chercher Sherlock et Molly pour leur dire la bonne nouvelle, tout sourire et soulagé.

« Jane s'en est sortie !

-C'est génial, John ! N'est-ce pas Sherlock ? »

Sherlock était abasourdi d'entendre cela et ne répondit pas.

« Sherlock, ça va ?

-Tu… Tu es sûr qu'elle est en vie ?

-Ben oui, je viens de te le dire. Viens, je vais te conduire auprès d'elle. »

John prit Sherlock par le bras pour le conduire jusqu'au chevet de Jane, chambre 406. Ils entrèrent et Sherlock entendit effectivement Jane respirer. Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et s'affala dans une chaise. John eut un petit sourire puis les laissa. Soudain, Jane se réveilla et vit Sherlock la tête dans les mains. Elle fut surprise de le voir à son chevet, car elle pensait qu'il s'était barré après qu'elle lui eut révélé son amour pour lui et après avoir appelé l'équipe médicale.

 _Il est là ! Je suis trop contente de le voir !_

« Sherlock ? Dit Jane d'une voix enrouée. »

A son nom, Sherlock releva la tête.

« Jane !

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je n'ai rien fait du tout, je suis arrivé trop tard !

Jane eut un petit sourire. Ce n'était pas souvent que le grand Sherlock Holmes s'en voulait ainsi ! Elle tenta de le rassurer.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. C'est vrai je m'en suis quand même pris plein la gueule, je me suis quand même battue. Je n'étais pas une jeune fille en détresse. Au lieu de te lamenter sur mon sort, tu as prévenu l'hôpital et ils ont pu me sauver à temps.

-Ok, ben de rien. »

Alors que Sherlock voulait demander à Jane pourquoi elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, Harry arriva pour s'enquérir de la santé de Jane.

« Salut vous deux. Jane, comment tu te sens?

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?_

-Un petit peu mieux merci, mais je pense qu'il faudrait que je me repose encore quelque jours, j'ai le bassin complètement défoncé.

Sherlock quitta la chambre discrètement mais très en colère.

 _Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et que lui non plus. Je me suis encore trompé ou quoi ?_

-Je suis désolé Jane.

-Merci Harry, mais tu n'as pas à l'être. A mon avis, il croit que toi ou moi en pinçons encore secrètement l'un pour l'autre. Personnellement de mon côté, tu es pour moi juste un ami.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et bien, de mon côté, c'est exactement la même chose, je te considère comme une amie et j'adore Samantha sincèrement.

En effet, après leurs ruptures respectives, Samantha et Harry sortaient ensemble car ils s'étaient découvert de nombreux points communs et étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Jane et Harry étaient tout de même restés amis.

-Tu vas encore rester à l'hôpital une semaine.

-Ok merci, Harry.

-De rien Jane. »

Jane resta encore trois semaines à l'hôpital. Sherlock vint la voir, uniquement quand elle dormait, car il avait peur de lui parler et surtout de lui demander pourquoi elle l'aimait et si elle aimait Harry ou non. Il avait peur que Jane ne lui eut dit qu'elle l'aimait uniquement parce qu'elle avait failli mourir et qu'il avait été auprès d'elle tout juste après son agression.

Alors qu'il était en train de prendre un café à la machine, Harry vint à sa rencontre.

« Sherlock, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton de la voix de Sherlock.

-Sherlock, tu devrais lui avouer.

-Avouer quoi à qui ?

-Et bien que tu es amoureux d'elle. Dis à Jane que tu l'aimes, il faut qu'elle le sache.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et ça ne sert à rien que je lui dise ça.

 _Mycroft puis Bright ! Ce n'est pas possible quand est-ce qu'ils vont arrêter de se mêler de mes affaires?!_

-Ah oui et pourquoi ?

-Elle ne m'aime pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait uniquement parce qu'elle a failli mourir et que j'ai été auprès d'elle juste après son agression !

-Non Sherlock. Elle t'aime vraiment crois-moi. Et puis, personne n'est dupe, on a tous compris que tu l'aimes comme elle t'aime.

-Non, tu te trompes.

-Je ne me trompe pas Sherlock. Si ça peut te rassurer, j'aime éperdument Samantha et Jane est juste une amie pour moi, c'est tout. »

Harry s'en alla laissant un Sherlock complètement abasourdi par cette révélation. Sherlock alla voir Jane quand elle dormait cette nuit-là et l'entendit prononcer son nom ! Il comprit alors qu'Harry ne lui avait pas menti et n'était en aucun cas son ennemi.


End file.
